Sang Bleu
by MelleMau
Summary: Bella et sa soeur Rosalie retrouve leur cousin Jasper. Mais aussi de nouveau arrivants au lycée, Edward Alice et Edward. Rencontre électrisante. Coup de Foudre? Et si il y avait bien plus que sa. Fantasy! Nul en résumé.
1. Rentrée

**Certains qui aurait lut Thalia, une Fanfiction que j'ai surprime devront certainement reconnaître ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je la réédite et non je ne l'abandonne pas! **

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas cette fiction est un mélange avec un autre livre. **

**A mon avis vous ne pourrait pas deviner ça maintenant. Mais dans quelques chapitres, pour ceux qui connaissent le livre auquel je fais référence.**

**Ce n'est pa****s**** un All human!**

**Je posterais un chapitre tout les samedi, mais si j'ai beaucoup de reviews j'en posterais deux.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_**Mais dépêche toi !criais-je**_.

C'est sur ses mots que je débutais ma journée. Comme d'habitude ma sœur Rosalie était en retard. Et je ne voulais surtout pas ne pas être à l'heure le jour de la rentrée. Surtout que notre lycée privé, situé en plein cœur de Manhattan, n'acceptait aucun retard.

De plus je voulais arriver en avance, car aujourd'hui était un moment que j'attendais depuis deux ans maintenant. Sa faisait deux ans que mon cousin était partit à Paris vivre avec sa mère, mais en France il ne s'intégrait pas il avait donc décidé de revenir vivre chez son père Carlisle. Maintenant il était retour pour de bon, enfin je l'espérais. Mon cousin et moi étions comme des siamois quand il vivait encore ici. Toujours fourré ensemble, si bien que tout ceux qui ne connaissait pas notre lien parenté, croyait que nous étions un couple.

Je ne l'avais pas encore revu car son avion avait atterris la veille au soir.

Rosalie descendit en trombe les escaliers. Ma sœur et moi étions aussi identique que le jour et la nuit. Elle faisait 1m80, blonde, les yeux bleu océan ( en clair elle ressemblait à une mannequin) et elle aimait beaucoup même trop l'attention. Alors que moi du haut de mon mètre 75, j'avais les cheveux brun, le visage pale comme la porcelaine et des yeux marron profond. Mon caractère était aussi différents je détestait l'attention et je faisait tout pour que l'on ne me remarque pas. Je rasais les murs pour que l'on ne me voit pas alors qu'elle était reine du lycée et donc très populaire. Elle était canon et moi passable.

Aujourd'hui j'avais laissé mes cheveux détaché, il tombait en cascade dans mon dos et je portait un jean slim beige avec un tee-shirt à motif, un paire de basket et une veste en cuir. La seule chose que ma sœur aimait dans mon style vestimentaire était les sacs. Aujourd'hui j'avais opté pour un Chanel rouge matelassé, assez grand pour mes livres.

Rosalie, elle, portait un jupe noir courte, des Louboutin noir, un haut blanc à volant et une veste rouge cintré en cuir.

_**C'est bon je suis prête!**_

_**Allez on y va.**_

Nous primes nos sacs et sortîmes, en traversant notre immense maison.

_**Gary nous attend devant? Dit Rosalie.**_

Gary était notre chauffeur.

_**Oui! Il revient de l'aéroport ou il vient d'amener maman**_

_**Elle va ou cette fois?**_

_**A Londres ou à Tokyo je crois, lui répondis-je.**_

Ma mère s'appelait Renée Swan. Rosalie avait son caractère extraverti et plein d'entrain . Moi j'avais hérité de son apparence elle était comme moi brune, on avait les même yeux marrons chocolat et le teint porcelaine.

Mon père lui était décédé quand j'avais deux ans, dans un crash aérien. Il me manquait certaine fois, vu que ma mère n'était jamais là. Mais Rosalie était là pour moi depuis toujours elle avait finit par les remplacer , mais même elle n'arrivait pas à combler le vide. Et après le départ de Jasper sa avait été pire, c'était une des raisons de ma peur des autres. Mais cette année sa serait différents, j'allais m'ouvrir aux autres et me faire des amies. Combattre ma peur.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture noir qui nous attendait. Une fois que nous fumes confortablement installée sur les siège en cuir Rosalie me parla.

_**Bella!**_

_**Oui!**_

_**Tu te rappelle la fête à L.A cet été?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Et tu rappelles du garçon?**_

_**Du garçons! C'est un peu vague ils étaient des dizaines à te mater!**_

_**Non mais du grand brun!**_

_**Avec les 50 tonnes de muscles?**_

_**Oui, lui et bien il vient étudier à Carmel.**_

_**Pour toi?**_

_**Non ses parents déménages, dit elle un peu déçu.**_

_**Je suis sur que c'est en partis pour toi.**_

_**Merci et tu as en partis tort!**_

_**Pour quoi?**_

_**La fête!**_

_**C'est vrai il n'était pas des dizaines mais des centaines.**_

_**Non c'est pas ça?**_

_**Quoi alors?**_

_**Ils te mataient toi aussi! Dit elle avec le plus grand sérieux. **_

_**Non, commence pas avec ça.**_

_**Mais Bella tu est magnifique!**_

_**Arrête!**_

_**Mais pourquoi tu refuse de me croire?**_

_**Parce que je sais très bien que tu dis sa seulement parce que je suis ta petite sœur.**_

_**Mais c'est la vérité!**_

_**Si les garçons me trouverait un tant soit peu belle il me parlerait et ce n'est pas le cas donc le sujet est clos!**_

_**Mais dés que l'un d'eux essaye de t'approcher tu leurs lance des regard à pétrifier et tu es tout le temps seul.**_

_**C'est pas vrai je suis souvent avec Angela. **_

_**Angela Weber est une folle informaticienne et quand tu est avec elle tu n'es qu'un élément du décor. Elle est détesté par les autres tu es la seul à lui parler! **_

_**Justement c'est aussi la seul à me parler.**_

_**Vient avec moi ce midi à la cantine.**_

_**Je ne sais pas.**_

_**S'il te plait!**_

_**D'accord!, bougonnais-je.**_

_**Mais tu viens seul!**_

_**Et Jasper?**_

_**Avec lui je veux dire ! Mais sans le troll.**_

_**Tu es vraiment méchante avec!**_

_**Je suis juste réaliste!**_

_**Tu dis seulement sa pour ce qu'elle dit sur toi dans son blog.**_

_**En partis, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle vient de Brooklyn, elle n'est parmi nous seulement grâce à sa bourse. **_

_**Je ne vois pas ou est la honte!**_

_**Tu es beaucoup trop gentil!**_

_**On est arrivé!**_

Effectivement nous venions de nous garer devant un grand bâtiment en pierre beige entouré d'un grande cour et accessible par un large escalier. Le trottoir fourmillait déjà de personnes. C'était les retrouvailles car l'été la plupart des familles quittaient Manhattan pour les plus belle plage du globe.

Assise seul sur les marches du lycée se trouvait Angela. Sa tignasse rousse noué en un chignon,ses yeux noisette cachés par ses grandes lunettes, elle portait un vieux sweat shirt avec le blason du lycée et un jean délavé. Elle pianotait sur son ordinateur qui était posé sur ses genoux. Surement entrain de mettre son blog à jour.

_**Salut Angela, dis-je.**_

_**Salut, me répondit-elle sans me regarder?**_

Elle faisait toujours sa, en faite à chaque fois que j'étais avec elle, elle surfer sur le net. Mais au moins elle ne parlait pas de moi dessus. Je m'assis à coté d'elle rêvassant, ma sœur me fit signe de la rejoindre, d'habitude je refusais. Car elle était toujours avec une clique de filles qui la suivait et qui essayait de copier son style. A ce que m'avait dit Angela c'était des filles infréquentable. Mais aujourd'hui j'allais la rejoindre. Elle sentit que je me levais et leva ses grosse lunettes vers moi.

_**Je peux savoir ou tu vas?**_

_**Rejoindre ma sœur. Pourquoi?**_

_**Tu me laisse seul pour rejoindre Barbie!**_

_**Rosalie est ma sœur elle a surement un truc a me demander.**_

…_**...**_

_**Bon écoute j'ai le droit de parler à ma sœur quand même!**_

Sans attendre sa réponse je partis. Ma sœur souris à mon arrivée, comme si elle était contente d'elle.

_**Alors tu as enfin quitté ce troll.**_

_**Oui, mais arrête de l'appeler le troll au sinon j'y retourne. **_

_**D'accord, bon je te présente les filles. Certaines sont en première comme toi. Alicia, Sofia, Joyce, Amanda, Kate, Popie, Miranda et Tara voici Bella. Bella voici les filles.**_

Elle me saluèrent avec de grands sourires et entamèrent même une conversation avec moi. Pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais. Rosalie regardait la scène tout sourire. Soudain mon téléphone sonna. C'était Jasper il me dit qu'il serait là d'une minute à l'autre. Je partis donc devant le lycée, des taxi et les voiture déversaient les élèves. Soudain u,e voiture se détacha des autres par sa couleur elle était jaune. Le jeune fille qui la conduisait se gara un peu plus loin et elle et deux garçons en sortirent. Je reconnu le grand brun dont ma sœur m'avait parlé, Emmett. A ces cotés il y avait une petite brune aux cheveux court, elle avait un visage en cœur avec une expression douce dessus. Il y avait un deuxième garçons il était grand , ces cheveux était de bronze et partait dans tous les sens, il avait un visage doux et calme et des yeux magnifique un mélange de bleu et de vert. Quand son regard croisa le mien j'eus comme un choc électrique, mon cœur s'emballa et j'avais l'impression que mon estomac faisait le grand-huit. Mais le plus était que j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Ou sa je ne le savais pas. Il me rendit un regard mais plus intense que le mien et étrangement il semblait dans le même état que moi.

Soudain quelqu'un me tapa doucement sur l'épaule, je sursautais et fis un bond en avant manquant de tomber. Mes joues étaient plus rouges que jamais. Je me retournais abruptement et devant se trouvait Jasper. Il avait changé ses cheveux blond c'était éclairci, il avait grandit, il avait un tient pêche qui mettait en valeur ses yeux gris. Me voyant rouge comme une tomate il rigola.

_**Ta pris des couleurs Isabella . **_

_**Arrête!**_

Et là je lui sautais dans les bras manquant de nous faire tomber. Il resserra plus fort mon étreinte.

_**Et bien on dirait que je t'ai manqué!**_

_**Tu n'imagine pas comment ! **_

_**Toi aussi tu m'as manqué!**_

_**Mon Jasper!**_

_**Mon Isabella!**_

_**Arrête!**_

_**Quoi?**_

_**De m'appeler Isabella!**_

_**Ah oui j'avais oublié! Bella tu m'as manqué!**_

_**Je préfère! **_

Nous marchâmes et entrâmes dans la cour du lycée. Quelqu'un nous interpella. C'était la nouvelle, plus elle avançait plus je trouvais qu'elle ressemblait à un lutin. Ses yeux verts pétillait et elle arrivait vers moi d'une démarche enfantine qui en rajoutait à son allure.

_**Bonjour! Me dit-elle**_

_**Bonjour! Lui répondis-je**_

_**Ou doivent se présenter les nouveaux?**_

_**Il y a un bureau juste à l'entrée, fis-je en montrant l'endroit du doigt.**_

_**Je m'appelle Alice!**_

_**Moi Bella!**_

_**Et voici mes frères lui c'est Emmett,elle montra du doigt le grand brun,et mon jumeau Edward.**_

Nous nous regardâmes comme l'instant d'avant, Jasper du se racler la gorge pour stopper notre échange. Alice paraissait amusée.

_**Et voici Jasper!**_

Il les salua rougissant un peu en regardant Alice.

Il n'y a pas que moi qui à pris des couleurs, lui murmurais-je .

Il me lança un coup de coude, je réprimais la douleur.

_**Jasper va vous accompagner lui aussi est nouveau!**_

_**Quoi? Puis il regarda Alice et se rattrapa. Euh bien sur mais avant je dois voir ma cousine.**_

_**Rosalie peut attendre, l'enfonçais-je. **_

_**Je tiens à la voir maintenant! Renchéris-t-il.**_

_**Rosalie Swan?, intervint Emmett en nous interrompant.**_

_**Oui! Fis -je sans le regarder tellement il me faisait peur avec son intimidante carrure. **_

_**Et bien allons -y ensemble moi aussi je dois la voir!**_

_**Très bien allons-y, conclu Alice.**_

Je n'eus d'autre choix que de les suivre. Même si le fait de rester avec des inconnus m'intimidait. Je serrais le bras de Jasper tellement mon état de stress augmentait. Jasper le sentit et me caressa doucement le bras. Ce qui me détendit presque aussitôt.

Rosalie sauta dans les bras de Jasper en le voyant. La sonnerie retentit j'en profitais pour fuir le groupe en toute discrétion. Je me dirigeai vers mon premier cour Littérature. Qui était sans nul doute mon préféré. J'étais passionné par tout ce qui touchait à cette matière. Ma chambre était remplis de carnets dans lequel je rédigeais des nouvelles. Rien de bien intéressant mais il n'y a que moi qui les lisaient. Mais ce qui frappait le plus lorsque qu'on y entrait c'était les amoncellements de livres. Cela exaspérait ma sœur qui à chaque fois avait l'impression de retourner en cours. Cette année le cour était donné par un nouveau professeur. A ce qui se disait sa serait une femme qui venait du Texas.

Devant le tableau se trouvait un grange brune dont la mince silhouette était habillé d'une robe en dentelle noir. Sa taille s'agrandissait un peu plus avec ses talons et ses yeux noisette étaient souligné par du khôl. Elle était tout bonnement magnifique mais j'espérais que ses cours serait encore mieux. Je pris place sur l'une des tables de deux et sortis un bloc-note et un stylo. La salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure. Quand soudain le nouveau Edward entra passant négligemment sa main dans les cheveux. Il passa devant moi et au dernier moment se tourna.

_**Je peux m'asseoir?**_

_**B-bien s-ur, bégayais-je**_.

Mes joues rosirent, je n'allais quand même pas me mettre à bégayer. C'était souvent un signe de stress chez moi, mais pour une fois qu'un garçon daignait à m'adresser la parole je devais garder mon calme. Avec un peu de chance le cour commencerait et je n'aurais pas à lui parler.

Il me fixait intensément, ce qui au bout de deux minutes commença à m'énerver. Je lançais un regard agacé et il finit par détourner le sien. Ses joues à lui aussi rosirent légèrement, il avait une expression incompréhensible. Comme de la peine mêlé à de l'énervement. Et enfin le cour débuta.

Il était passionnant, chaque phrase que disait Mme Hoffman était ou avait l'air passionnante. Si bien que je prenais de notes à la vitesse de la lumière, prenant peu soin de mon écriture, elle était lisible c'était le principal. Cette année était placé sous le signe de la lecture nous allions étudier beaucoup de chefs d'œuvres internationaux. En passant par plusieurs style différents. Elle nous laissa choisir le premier qui pour mon plus grand bonheur fut «Roméo et Juliette» . Mon exemplaire était en piteux état à cause des innombrable lecture dont il avait était l'objet. Mais je refusais de m'en séparer car il avait autrefois appartenu à mon père. Je pris note sur mon cahier de quelque citation du livre. Du style:

«Amour,donne-moi ta force, et cette force me sauvera.» «L'amour des jeunes gens n'est pas vraiment dans le coeur, il n'est que dans les yeux.» Edward le vit et un bref sourire se dessina sur son visage.

Mais ce qui m'énervait c'est qu'il fuyait mon regard et se tenait le plus loin possible de moi. Comme si j'étais un cas de maladie rare à éviter. Après tout c'est lui qui avait voulu se mettre à mes cotés. Et c'est lui qui me fixait si intensément au début du cours. La sonnerie eut à peine retentit qu'il c'était déjà sauvé.

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours de math pas très séduite par l'idée. Mais au moins il serait un peu plus attrayant cette année car je le partageais avec Jasper. A mon grand étonnement l'heure passa vite comme le reste de la matinée en faite. Je partis vers le self. Juste devant se tenait Angela, je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire que je déjeuner avec Rose mais je devais le faire. Elle était comme hypnotisé par son blackberry ses Rayban reflétant l'écran.

_**Une seconde je finis un truc.**_

_**A vrai dire je ne peux pas manger avec toi soufflais-je.**_

_**Pourquoi ? **_

_**Je mange avec Jasper.**_

_**Quoi? Et pourquoi, il ne pourrait pas manger avec nous deux. **_

_**Mais c'est que Rose à fait son regard suppliant.**_

_**Tu manges aussi avec Barbie et ses autres androïdes!**_

_**Oui, mais...**_

_**Pas de mais!**_

_**Angela le prend pas comme ça! Criais-je .**_

Elle ne me répondit pas et s'engouffra dans la foule qui entrait dans le self.

* * *

><p><strong>Je répètes ce que j'ai dis en début de chapitre pour ceux qui n'aurait pas lus. Certains qui aurait lut Thalia, une Fanfiction que j'ai surprime devront certainement reconnaître ce chapitre, pour la simple et bonne raison que je la réédite et non je ne l'abandonne pas! <strong>

**Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas cette fiction est un mélange avec un autre livre. **

**A mon avis vous ne pourrait pas deviner ç maintenant. Mais dans quelques chapitres, pour ceux qui connaissent le livre auquel je fais référence.**

****Ce n'est pa****s**** un All human!****

**Je posterais un chapitre tout les samedi, mais si j'ai beaucoup de reviews j'en posterais deux. **


	2. La Rougissante

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ;)

Certains comprenne le fait que je réédite d'autre non, c'est comme ça. Essayais de vous mettre à ma place. Je 'étais pas vraiment fier ;) C'était surtout pour les fautes en fait.

Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

Le self était bondé à chaque table se trouvait un clan différent. On avait le club de maths, d'échecs, les sportifs, les invisibles, les filles modèle et le clan des populaires. Ma sœur occupait évidemment celui des populaires c'était un cercle très fermé et il était composé des filles que j'avais vu au matin et quelques garçons. Ma sœur vit mon stress et me fis un signe pour que je vienne. Plusieurs personnes me dévisageaient je n'avais plus d'autres choix que d'y aller. Mais je fus plutôt bien accueillis Kate et un garçon du nom de Mike s'écartèrent pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Enfin ce fut plus lui. Il me regardait avec un grand sourire et colla sa chaise à la mienne, il engagea une conversation sur le foot avec des termes incompréhensible, je hochais la tête poliment. Puis Jasper arriva les filles lui lançaient des regard langoureux et des clins d'œil il semblait à la fois séduit par l'idée mais aussi gênée.

Et là arriva Alice d'un pas guilleret.

_**Bella, Rosalie peut-on s'asseoir?**_

_**Bien sur! cria presque Rosalie en voyant Emmett derrière. **_

Edward aussi était derrière, il suivait apparemment les autres vu sa mine renfrognée. Il mangea tout en lançant des regards noirs à Mike. Ses deux là se connaissaient-ils? Mike accaparait toujours mon attention, Emmett celle de Rosalie, Jasper celle d'Alice, et les autre parlait entre eux. Edward lui ne parlait à personne. Mais au lieu de fuir mon regard comme le matin même, il lui courait après, les rôles semblaient s'être inversé. A quoi sa servait que je le regarde j'allais m'empourprer et il allait me lançait un regard noir. Rose le remarqua mais pour une fois ne fis aucun commentaire, elle semblait en émoi devant Emmett. Alice quand à elle n'arrêtait pas de rire et lançait des regards amusés vers Edward.

Soudain une fille passa devant nous et essaya de s'asseoir à notre table. Rosalie la repoussa.

_**Tu ne t'assois plus ici!**_

_**Depuis quand!**_

_**Depuis que Mike a eu la merveilleuse idée de te larguer!**_

_**Laisse là Rose, intervint tout bas Kate.**_

Rosalie lui lança un regard noir à glacer le sang. Un frisson parcourut la table.

_**Non en faite tu ferais mieux de partir, reprit Kate.**_

_**En faite Mike et moi, on est pas vraiment séparé , il voulait seulement faire une pause, se défendit la fille. **_

Mike me regarda bizarrement.

_**Nan en faite on est bien séparé!**_

_**Quoi? Mais tu avais dis que...**_

_**Que je voulais réfléchir!**_

_**Et tu as réfléchis c'est bon on se remet ensemble!**_

_**Non, j'ai réfléchis et c'est finis.**_

_**Bon maintenant j'en ai assez pars! Ordonna Rosalie.**_

_**Une vrai tigresse, murmura Emmett à Rose.**_

_**Qui étais-ce? Demanda Alice.**_

_**Jessica Stanley, répondit Tara.**_

_**Tu n'avais pas l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, dit Alice en regardant Rose.**_

_**Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas.**_

_**Ben, pourquoi...**_

_**Je la hais! Tout simplement.**_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Depuis le collège elle fait tout pour être Rose. Elle copie ses vêtements, ses coiffures, ses postures etc. Enfin quand je dis elle copie, elle essaye, renchérit Lily.**_

_**Et n'oublions pas que c'est la principal source du troll.**_

_**Du troll? S'étonna Alice.**_

_**Angela Weber. **_

_**Une folle informaticienne qui déteste les gens populaires, elle tient un blog dessus.**_

_**Chacun à un surnom nous c'est les caniches, Rosalie c'est Barbie, chacun des joueurs de foot en a un différents.**_

_**Et même Jessica y figure, mais pour se venger elle balance tout ce qu'elle sait et tout ce qu'elle voit.**_

_**Je comprends mieux maintenant! Mais est-ce vraiment horrible ce qu'elle écrit?**_

_**Sa dépend.**_

_**Et quelqu'un est sur le point d'y entrer!**_

_**Qui?**_

_**Bella!**_

Je m'étouffais presque avec ma salade.

_**Quoi! Criais-je presque!**_

_**Vu les regards qu'elle te lance depuis tout à l'heure.**_

_**Pourquoi Bella tu n'y as jamais figuré? Me fit Alice.**_

_**Non, lâchais-je.**_

_**Pourquoi? **_

_**Car je suis la seul qui accepte de lui parler. **_

_**Ta vie ne vas pas tarder à s'étaler dessus.**_

_**J'ai été vache j'aurais du manger avec elle.**_

_**Bella tu sais très bien que qu'en tu es avec elle tu fais partis des meubles! Me réprimanda Rosalie. **_

_**Oui mais...**_

_**Mais rien! Arrêtes de culpabiliser!**_

J'essayais d'envoyer un sourire d'excuse mais elle m'envoya des éclairs. Dépité je ne fini même pas mon assiette.

Les conversations reprirent leurs cours comme de rien n'était. Mais rien que l'idée de me retrouver sur ce foutu blog, j'étais plus qu'angoissé. Entres les filles qui clignaient des yeux vers les trois nouveaux garçons et les autres qui déblatéraient sur les «loosers» du lycée. Et ce Mike Newton qui n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place, alors je décidais de quitter la table. Jasper vit que je n'étais pas bien alors il me suivit.

Une fois dehors il m'enlaça tendrement.

_**Bella qu'es ce qui il y a ?**_

_**Rien.**_

_**Tu es sur?**_

_**Bon il y a que c'est une mauvaise journée pour moi.**_

_**Envie d'en parler?**_

_**Non. Mais toi raconte moi!**_

_**Quoi?**_

_**Elle te plait?**_

_**Qui?**_

_**Alice!**_

_**Non!**_

_**Arrête de mentir je te connais!**_

_**Oui bon d'accord elle me plait! Mais je ne suis pas le seul!**_

_**Qui? Dis-je sur la défensive de peur qu'il découvre l'attirance que j'avais pour Edward.**_

_**Rose et Emmett on l'air d'avoir craqués l'un pour l'autre.**_

_**Ah oui. Ils vont bien ensemble.**_

_**Et Edward!**_

_**Edward?**_

_**Oui Edward! Il a craqué sur toi.**_

_**N'importe quoi!**_

_**Crois ce que tu veux mais il y a des regards qui ne trompent pas.**_

_**Pfft!**_

_**Et toi!**_

_**Moi!**_

_**Oui tu as craqué sur lui.**_

_**Non mais sa va pas!**_

_**Arrête Bella je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert!**_

_**Mais non je te dis!**_

_**Tu mens très mal!**_

_**Bon peut-être un petit peu.**_

_**Tu vois!**_

_**Tu gardes le secret!**_

_**Jusqu'à la tombe!**_

Plus tard j'arrivais en retard en biologie. Mais à mon grand effarement il ne restait qu'une place, à coté d'Edward. Je m'assis silencieusement à coté de lui, je lui décochais un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Super il allait me prendre pour une cruche!

Il ne m'adressa pas un mot et pas un regard. J'étais légèrement frustré, mais je tachais de le cacher. Peut-être qu'il était timide. Si j'engageais une conversation il se détendrait surement. Puis je remarquais qu'il se tenait le plus loin possible de moi comme si je lui faisais peur. A la sonnerie je pris mon courage à deux mains pour lui parler, j'eus à peine dit un mot qu'il s'était sauvé. Les deux heures d'après furent un supplice je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui, elles parurent durer des jours. Devant les marches du lycée se tenait Jasper et Rosalie, ils s'inquiétèrent un peu en voyant ma mine dépité.

_**Qu'y a t-il? Me demanda Rose.**_

_**Rien, fis-je d'un ton hésitant.**_

_**Allez arrêtes de mentir, répliqua-t-elle.**_

_**Pas envie d'en parler!**_

_**Sur?**_

_**Certaine, renchéris-je d'un ton sans appel. **_

Gary nous attendait devant. Il nous questionna sur notre journée. J'hochais la tête pendant que Rose lui disait que tout c'était bien passé. Je calais ma tête contre la vitre, essayant de divaguer. Une fois chez moi je partis me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je voulais être seul mais je savais que sa ne serait pas possible car Rosalie rappliquerait bientôt. Soudain:

TOC TOC

Je ne dis rien, avec un peu de chance Rose partirait.

TOC TOC

_**Bella j'entre!**_

Elle vint sur le lit et se plaça à mes cotés. A chaque fois qu'elle sentais quelque chose qui clochait elle venait, elle était toujours là pour moi. Elle me caressa les cheveux, à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça j'avais l'impression d'être une enfant et elle ma mère. Voyant que je refuserais de lui parler de me journée elle tenta un autre sujet.

_**Tu as vu qu'elle heure il est ?**_

_**5h30**_

_**Et?**_

_**Et quoi?**_

_**Le troll a posté les nouvelles du jour.**_

_**Ah.**_

_**Allons voir se qu'elle dit sur moi aujourd'hui.**_

Elle regarda dans la pièce et pris mon ordi.

_**Je peux ?**_

_**Vas -y.**_

Elle pianota quelque secondes et trouva la page.

_**Bon je te lis les titres.**_

_**4 nouveaux arrivant au lycée.**_

_**Barbie toujours aussi dédaigneuse et orgueilleuse. **_

_**La rougissante semble avoir un faible pour l'un des garçons du lycée à vous de le trouver.**_

_**C'est qui la rougissante?**_

_**Toi, fit-elle en éclatant de rire.**_

_**Quoi! Comment elle sait...**_

_**Attend t'a craqué sur quelqu'un?**_

_**Non!**_

_**Bella arrête de mentir!**_

_**Je ne m'en pas!**_

_**Bella tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir. **_

_**Bon je n'ai pas vraiment craqué sur lui, mais j'ai ressenti un truc..**_

_**J'y crois pas tu as eu un coup de foudre!**_

_**Mais non, maintenant j'en parle plus continu!**_

_**C'est qui?**_

_**Je n'en parle plus!**_

_**OK. **_

_**Stanley semblerait s'être fait largué!**_

_**La Rougissante rejoint Barbie cette année. **_

_**Edward Cullen plus beau qu'un Dieu!**_

_**La Rougissante rejoint Barbie!**_

_**Laisse là elle est complétement jalouse.**_

_**En parlant d'Edward, il semble t'apprécier!**_

_**Quand on apprécie quelqu'un on lui parle!**_

_**Mais si je l'ai vu te regarder à la cantine!**_

_**Mais je te dis qu'il me déteste!**_

_**Tu n'en rajoute pas un peu beaucoup là!**_

_**Je vais t'expliquer mon heure de biologie et la tu sera obliger de me croire.**_

En quelque mots je lui narrais ma désastreuse heure de Biologie.

_**Bella tu es sur que tu n'es pas paranoïaque?**_

_**Mais non!**_

_**Écoutes il ne te connais même pas! Pourquoi ferait-il ça?**_

_**Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'il me hait!**_

_**Bella, souffla-t-elle.**_

_**Laisse tomber.**_

_**Tu sais ce qu'on va faire!**_

_**Non.**_

_**On va regarder Diamant sur canapé et Chat!**_

_**Mais je croyais que tu détestais les vieux films! M'étonnais-je.**_

_**C'est vrai que ça change un peu de I am the nomber four ou **__**Beastly**__**. Mais vu que tu adores.**_

_**Oh merci, Rose! **_

_**Bon on les mettra ce soir! En entendant je vais aller prendre une bonne douche.**_

_**Moi aussi! Et après je vais me mettre à écrire ma dissertation d'espagnol.**_

_**Oh les devoirs peuvent attendre! Fit elle d'un ton sinistre.**_

_**Non cette année il y a les inscriptions pour les universités, alors je veux avoir le meilleur dossier possible.**_

_**Tu comptes postuler où?**_

_**Princeton, Brown et Columbia.**_

_**Et dire que l'année prochaine je serais à Cornell! Révassa-t-elle. **_

_**Tu n'as même pas reçu les réponses.**_

_**Pas besoin.**_

Sur ces mots elle sortis. Je pris un large Tee-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement dans mon armoire et pris la direction de ma salle de bains. L'eau chaude me fit du bien et une fois sèche et revêtus de ma tenue précaire comme l'appelais Rosalie, je ne pensais plus à cette imbécile de nouveau. Confortablement installé dans mon lit, concentré par l'écriture de ma dissertation, je n'entendis pas tous de suite mon portable sonner. Un numéro inconnu s'affichait dessus. Qui cela pouvait-t-il être?

_**Allo, fis-je d'une voie hésitante.**_

_**Chérie! cria quelqu'un à l'autre bout du téléphone. **_

_**Maman?**_

_**Oui, Bella il faut que tu préviennes Diana que mon retour est prévu pour dimanche prochain.**_

_**OK, tu es ou au juste?**_

_**Au Brésil!**_

_**Tu n'étais pas à Londres?**_

_**Si hier! Bon passe le bonjour à Rose!**_

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà raccrocher. Sa se passait toujours comme ça avec elle, elle nous informais de son retour seulement pour que sa chambre soit parfaite et le repas soit celui qu'elle préfère. Jamais pour prendre des nouvelles de ses filles. Bien sur des fois elle le faisait mais c'était seulement pour soulager sa conscience, se dire que son «devoir de mère» avait été remplis. Sa vie consistait à s'amuser et à travailler. Ses deux chose là prenait déjà assez de place et moi et Rose n'avions jamais trouvé la notre, à ses cotés.

PITOYABLE!

Le reste de la soirée se déroula plutôt bien Rosalie et moi avions passer la soirée à nous gaver de glace et de pop-corn, devant la grande Audrey Hepburn. Le temps d'une soirée j'avais chassé ma mère de ma tête et Edward par la même occasion.

Mais si je n'en avais pas l'air j'étais quelqu'un de solide et j'avais traversé des épreuves bien plus dur. Se qui me faisait peur c'est qu'il bouleverse l'équilibre que j'avais réussi à instaurer. Sa faisait quelque années déjà que j'allais mieux et pas question que quelque chose ou plutôt que quelqu'un viennent tous changer. Même si je me sentais irrémédiablement attiré par cette personne. Chacun de ses geste ou paroles (bien que je ne l'eus pas entendu parler) avait pour moi un sens bien plus fort que pour ceux des autres.

Pourquoi?

Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée.

Ma première semaine de court ne fut pas ce qu'on peut appeler calme, Alice était pour le moins survolté. Et avec Rose elles me tannaient pour que je m'ouvre plus au autre se que je refusais toujours. Jasper avait lui passer la semaine avec moi nous avions enchainer ciné, resto entre amis et sortis. Se qui avait fait beugler le blog d'Angela. Cette dernière avait cesser de m'adresser la parole. Ce que j'avais trouvé puéril et son blog avait presque cesser de déblatérer sur ma sœur pour s'en prendre à moi.

Le regard que les autres portaient sur moi avait considérablement changé et il semblait m'accepter.

J'avais aussi sympathisé avec Emmett le grand gaillard, qui collait toujours ma sœur, se qui ne semblait pas la gêner le moins du monde. Il était super sympa, les blagues débiles en moins, il riait pour tous et laisser tellement paraitre sa joie de vivre que tous le monde ne pouvait que rire avec lui. Son frère lui c'était une autre histoire. Renfermé, il ne parlait qu'à sa famille et restait tous le temps seul. Il ne ressemblait pas du tout à son frère et à sa sœur. Il paraissait renfrogné et on aurait dit que la vie était pour lui synonyme de calvaire.

Je voulais une année différente des autres, et bien sa semblait partis pour. Je le sentais ma vie allez changer cette année. Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors j'ai un deal à vous proposer, 10 review la suite mercredi prochain mais si j'en ai 15 la suite samedi qui arrive :) <strong>


	3. Contact électrisant

4 reviews? La prochaine ois je ne posterais pas le prochains chapitre une semaine après mais trois semaines après! Alors je vous propose un truc, en échange d'environ 10 reviews par chapitre je posterais chapitre par jours. Les chapitres seront plus court, mais pas trop non plus. Alors?

CarinaLopes17 : Oui j'aime beaucoup cette série en particulier Blair.

Lolly: Merci

Blundering: Merci

Elly: Oui, plus on va avancer dans l'histoire, plus l'action va être présente. Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch,<br>it's bringing me out the dark  
>Finally I can see you crystal clear<br>Go head and sell me out  
>and I'll lay your shit bare<p>

See how I leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do<p>

There's a fire starting in my heart  
>Reaching a fever pitch<br>And its bring me out the dark

Mon réveil sonna en déversant Rolling in the Deep d'Adèle dans la chambre. Je ne voulais pas sortir du lit. J'étais bien au chaud sous ma couette. En plus nous étions lundi j'allais l'avoir deux heures à mes cotés. Mais il fallut en sortir. Je jetais un coup d'œil dehors, il avait l'air de faire beau. Et pour une fois je choisi de mettre une jupe bleu marine avec un haut blanc à volant. Avec une veste grise et des ballerine de la même couleurs. Je laissais mes cheveux détacher et mis une petite touche de maquillage. Je remplis un sac de mes affaires de cours et descendis en trombe. Pour une fois j'étais en retard et c'était Rose qui m'attendait. Alors que je me précipitais vers la porte Diana me rattrapa.

_**Mademoiselle, attendait!**_

_**Qui a-t-il Diana? Fis-je d'un ton pressé.**_

_**Vous avez oublié votre smoothie.**_

_**Oh merci Diana!**_

_**De rien, mademoiselle, partez maintenant vous allez être en retard. **_

Je filais rejoindre Rose dans la voiture. Quand j'entrais à l'intérieur elle réprima un sourire.

_**Quoi, fis-je.**_

_**Rien, gloussa-t-elle.**_

_**Dit, criais-je presque. **_

_**Une jupe! **_

_**C'est pas la première fois que j'en mets.**_

_**Non, c'est vrai! La dernière fois c'était quand déjà à oui à l'enterrement de tante Perrine. **_

_**Non c'est faux! Protestais-je.**_

_**Bella tu ne sais pas mentir. Mais pas du tout!**_

_**Et alors si j'ai eu envie de mettre une jupe je ne vois pas ou est le problème.**_

_**C'est pour qui?**_

_**Ben pour moi!**_

_**Tu t'es fais belle pour Edward! S'exclama-t-elle.**_

_**Non! Me défendis-je.**_

_**Il ne te laisse pas indifférente, je l'ai vu et je connais ma petite sœur. **_

_**Il m'intrigue.**_

_**Alors, c'est pour lui?**_

_**Oui, murmurais-je tandis que mais joue s'enflammer.**_

_**Et bien tu as réussi, tu es éblouissante. **_

_**C'est vrai?**_

_**Un peu plus que les jours précédents. **_

_**N'en rajoute pas non plus! Fis-je tout sourire.**_

_**Halalala Ma petite sœur chérie toujours entrain de nier. **_

_**Tu ne le trouve pas un peu étrange.**_

_**Qui? Edward?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Un peu, très réservé, il ne parle jamais. Il est pire que toi. Peut-être qu'il cache quelque chose!**_

_**Quoi? **_

_**Il est peut-être diller!**_

_**Diller, faut pas abuser non plus, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

_**Un proxénète, enchaina-t-elle.**_

_**Un proxénète, vraiment!**_

_**Bon d'accord je vais un peu loin.**_

_**Un peu beaucoup! Arrêtons de l'accabler de tous les crimes possibles, il peut-être tout simplement timide.**_

_**Surement! Par contre son frère...**_

_**Sa faisait longtemps! Ironisais-je. **_

_**C'est pas comme si j'en parlais tout le temps!**_

_**Tu m'en as parlé toute la semaine!**_

_**N'importe quoi!**_

_**Emmett est beau! Emmett est fort! Emmett est sportif! Emmett par la! Emmett par ci! Emmett, Emmett, Emmett! Je vais faire un overdose d'Emmett!**_

_**Mesdemoiselles on est arrivé, nous dit Gary alors qu'il venait se garer.**_

_**Merci Gary, dimes toutes les deux. **_

Alors que nous sortions de la voiture, nous vîmes Jasper qui nous attendait adossé contre le mur. Il me reluqua du regard et se mit à rire.

_**Quoi! Criais-je.**_

_**Je suis partis bien trop longtemps!**_

_**Pourquoi tu dis ça?**_

_**Depuis quand tu mets des jupes?**_

_**Ah ça!**_

_**Quoi ça! Ou est passé la Bella qui se cachait derrière des sweat, jean et basket!**_

_**Elle a disparu bien heureusement! Fis Rose.**_

_**Non, elle est toujours là!**_

Soudain Emmett arriva par derrière et me souleva du sol pour me dire bonjour.

_**Mais c'est qu'elle est magnifique Bella aujourd'hui!**_

Je rougis à cette déclaration.

_**Mais c'est quel porte bien son nom! Fis Jasper en riant.**_

_**Vous allez arrêter de m'appeler la rougissante.**_

_**Salut Bells! Dit Alice qui arrivait. **_

_**Bon moi je vais en cours, fis-je voulant éviter les autres blagues dont j'avais eu droit cette semaine.**_

Mon heure à c'est coté se fit comme d'habitude. Il ne parlait pas, il prenait des distances, allez savoir pourquoi. Mais maintenant je m'en fichais, je passais mon heure de cours comme toutes les autres, sans me soucier de mon étrange voisin.

Le reste de la matinée fut fluide et à l'heure du déjeuner je rejoignis ma sœur à sa table. C'était devenu une sorte d'habitude, après toute les rumeurs qu'Angela avait posté sur moi je n'allais quand même pas manger avec elle. Notre table était , pour le moins que l'on puisse dire «peuplé». Il y avait Mike et cinq autres joueur de foot, Jasper, les trois Cullen, ma sœur et ses amies et moi. Aujourd'hui les Cullen n'était pas encore arrivait. Ce fut seulement 5 min plus tard qu'ils vinrent. Emmett se plaça comme d'habitude à coté de Rose, Jasper à coté d'Alice et Edward dut se résoudre à se mettre à mes coté. Rosalie piaillait à propos d'une soirée entre filles qu'elle avait prévu samedi, quand soudain son regard se posa sur moi.

_**Bella tu vas évidement y participer!**_

_**Peut-être! **_

_**Non pas de peut-être. Tu ne vas pas passer encore une de tes soirée à écrire, lire ou à chanter devant le piano. Bien que j'adore ta musique. **_

_**D'accord!**_

Excéder je quittais la table, sous le regard d'Edward. Un regard que je ne connaissais pas, il avait l'air intrigué.

Je m'assis à l'écart sous un grand arbre, à l'abri des regards. Je sortis mon exemplaire des Hauts de Hurlevent et me plongeais dans ma lecture.

_**Très bon choix!**_

Je sursautais et levais la tête pour voir d'où venait la voix. C'était Edward, il parlait aujourd'hui, j'étais à la fois heureuse qu'il daigne enfin m'adresser la parole et à la fois furieuse.

_**Tu parles maintenant! Ironisais-je.**_

_**Mais j'ai toujours parlé, s'amusa-t-il.**_

_**C'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu!**_

_**Et quelle impression as-tu eu?**_

_**Celle d'un gars enfermer dans son monde et qui fuit les gens comme la peste.**_

_**A vrai dire...**_

_**Que tu prenais des distance avec moi comme si j'étais contagieuse!**_

_**Mais...**_

_**Et que tu te sauvais quand j'essayais de te parler!**_

La sonnerie retentit annonçant le début des cours.

_**Je peux t'expliquer.**_

_**Pas le temps j'ai cours!**_

Alors que je partais il attrapa mon bras. Je sentis un courant qui entrais en moi , comme un décharge électrique.

_**Mais lâche moi!**_

J'essayais tant bien que mal de me libérer et je partis en courant.

_**Bella attend!**_

Tous les regards étaient posés sur moi. Même quand je fus entré en cours j'entendis des chuchotements. Jasper réprima un rire.

_**Quoi? Criais-je presque en le regardant.**_

Là, il n'en peut plus et éclata de rire.

_**Tu devrais voir ta tête Bella! Parvint-il à articuler entre ses éclat de rire. Et puis ta scène avec Edward, on se serais crus dans un film!**_

_**Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le rappelle! Dis-je d'un ton sec**_.

Je regardais ailleurs, essayant de ne pas l'étrangler. Je passais le reste de la journée muette et évitant tout le monde. Mais quand vint l'heure de biologie, mon calme apparent vacilla quelque peu. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entrais dans la salle, une expression figé sur le visage. Je m'assis évitant mon voisin, mon regard fixé sur le tableau. Voyant mon indifférence total à l'encontre de sa petite personne, il me glissa discrètement un papier.

**«Bella pourquoi ce changement d'humeur?»**

N'ayant pas envie de poursuivre, je froissais le papier. Il parut troublé et un poil vexé. L'heure se fit lente j'avais l'impression quel ne finirait jamais. Quand enfin elle finit, je rassemblais mes affaires le plus vite possible et m'enfuyais presque.

Une fois rentré, je ne vis pas Rosalie qui était partis faire du shopping. D'ailleurs quand je l'avais croisé au lycée elle avait l'air un peu énervé. J'appelais donc Jasper pour qu'il vienne. En entendant son arrivé je partis prendre une douche, enfilant un short et un débardeur.

Rose ne revenant toujours pas nous finîmes par commander des pizzas sans elle. Nous mimes la télé essayant de passer le temps. C'est dans des moments comme ça que je me rendais compte combien Jasper m'avait manqué. Nos éclats de rires pour rien et avec lui je n'avais pas comme seul sujet de conversations le shopping et les garçons. Qui pour Rose était prioritaire.

_**Jasper, je peux te poser une question.**_

_**Vas-y!**_

_**Es-tu attiré par Alice?**_

Il faillit s'étouffer avec son sodas en m'entendant.

_**Heu...**_

_**Je le savais! M'exclamais-je.**_

_**Bon, je dois avouer qu'elle me plait. **_

_**C'est vrai qu'elle est super.**_

_**Tu trouves?**_

_**Oui! On se connait de puis à peine une semaine et elle dit déjà qu'on est meilleur amie. Et en plus elle est super jolie. Bon je dois avouer qu'elle exubérante, mais avec ton caractère calme sa devrait parfaitement s'accorder, je me fis peur à moi même avec ses propos je commençais à ressembler à Rose. **_

_**Donc tu crois que je pourrais tenter ma chance!**_

_**Oui!**_

_**Bon changeons de sujet!**_

_**On parle de quoi?**_

_**De se qui passé ce midi, décréta-t-il.**_

_**Non!**_

_**Bella, je t'ai dis pour Alice.**_

_**Bon d'accord, opinais-je.**_

_**Je t'écoute!**_

_**Ben ce midi il est venu me parler et j'ai juste péter un câble.**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Parce que toute la semaine j'ai eu l'impression qu'il m'évitait et là il vient comma si de rien n'était.**_

_**Pourtant c'est un bon gars!**_

_**Comment tu le sais il parle jamais!**_

_**Si mais quand tu n'es pas là.**_

_**Quoi!**_

_**Il est super sympa!**_

J'allais prononcer une réplique sanglante à l'encontre de ce Edward quand Rosa apparut dans la chambre. Elle était chargé de dizaines de sacs, Gary était derrière elle l'aidant. En voyant tout ça, Jasper et moi eûmes peur. Mon cousin partit de peur d'assister à un séance de mode.

_**C'est quoi tout ça Rose!**_

_**Ta nouvelle garde robe!**_

Elle ouvrit les premiers sacs laissant apparaître robes, jupes, pantalon moulant, tops, hauts habillés... Puis elle sortit des chaussures, quelque une plates, d'autres à talon, beaucoup d'autres à talon. Sans oublier la lingerie.

_**Alice m'a aidé à choisir c'est pas merveilleux!**_

_**Non! Ce n'est pas merveilleux du tout!**_

_**Pourquoi?**_

_**Rose je ne veux pas te vexer mais ce n'est pas du tout mon style.**_

_**Et bien sa va le devenir.**_

Je soufflais exaspéré.

_**Et cette housse c'est quoi?**_

_**Ta robe pour ma soirée entre filles.**_

_**Rose je ne sais pas..**_

_**Je m'en suis pris une pour qu'on soit en accord! Sa être super!**_

_**Maman rentre le lendemain!**_

_**Oh et d'ici là elle aura appelé pour dire qu'elle ne rentre que dans un moi.**_

_**Et si elle ne le fait pas!**_

_**Écoute Bells tu c'est très bien qu'elle le fera. Bon je dois te parler!**_

_**De quoi?**_

_**Pourquoi as-tu fais ça?**_

_**Fais quoi?**_

_**Ce midi pourquoi as-tu envoyé balader Edward!**_

_**Je fais ce que je veux!**_

_**Bon Bella, est-ce qu'il te plait?**_

_**Je ne sais pas.**_

_**Comment ça tu ne sais pas.**_

_**Il est clair que j'ai des sentiments fort à son égard. Je n'ai simplement pas décider s'ils étaient bon ou mauvais.**_

_**J'ai vu ta manière de le regarder, ce qu'il te fait éprouver lorsqu'il t'ignore. Il fait pétiller tes yeux, je suis sur que quand tu le voix ton cœur bat la chamade. Tu as l'impression d'avoir des papillons dans le ventre et un frisson indéfinissable parcours ton corps.**_

J'étais bouche bée comment pouvait elle savoir tout ça. Meme si elle disait souvent qu'on pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, mais quand meme la c'était beaucoup.

_**Tu as déjà ressentis ça?**_

Elle hocha la tête.

_**Avec qui?**_

_**Emmett.**_

_**Mais tu ne le connais même pas!**_

_**Tu connais Edward peut-être? **_

_**Non c'est vrai.**_

_**Qu'es-ce qu'il t'énerve chez lui?**_

_**Mais c'est sa façon d'agir, un moment il m'ignore royalement,il se sauve presque. Et après il arrive tranquillement comme si de rien n'était. **_

_**Bon essaye de lui donner une autre chance pour voir comment ça évolue. Pui des qu'il te parle saisi ta chance. Mais surtout reste calme, je sais très bien que tu te laisse emporter par tes émotions.**_

_**Je vais essayer.**_

_**Bon! Tu c'est j'en ai parlé à Emmett. Pour voir si il faisait souvent ça. **_

_**Et?**_

_**Et non c'est un comportement nouveau. Il a déjà eu une copine et sa à plutôt mal finis. **_

_**Donc tu penses que sa viendrait de là.**_

_**Surement! Mais Bella te prend pas la tête pour ça!**_

_**Que ferais-tu à ma place?**_

_**Je foncerait sans me posais de question et si je me prendrais un mur j'auais au moins tenter.**_

_**Tenter quoi?**_

_**Tenter d'attirer son attention!**_

_**Mais je déteste attirer l'attention sur moi!**_

_**Là ce n'est pas pareil c'est plus une mission séduction.**_

_**Ah!**_

Elle sortit me laissant seul dans ma réflexion.

Tout ce qui c'était passé dans les minutes précédentes résumait très bien Rosalie.

Les fringues, les fêtes, les garçons mais aussi le réconfort qu'elle pouvait donner.

C'est pour ça que je l'aimais plus que tout.

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^<p>

Alors comme je l'ai mis en début de chapitre es-ce que vous voudriez que je poste un chapitre par jour? Il serait évidemment un peu plus cours.

Alors si j'ai 15 reviews sur ce chap, je le fais à partir de samedi.

MelleMau


	4. Une bosse rien de grave

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews **

Ce chapitre a té corrigé par dragonia malfoy

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

><p>Je marchais précautionneusement vers mon dressing encore à moitié endormi.<p>

La veille au soir j'avais passé la soirée à écouter Rose me parler de mode, Fashion Week... Tous ça était entré par une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre, pour moi c'était une autre langue.

Quand je l'ouvris mon sang ce glaça. Tout mes sweats, jeans, tee-shirt basket... Avaient disparus remplacés par le contenu des sacs que Rose avait acheté hier. Il ne restait qu'un rescapé, un sweat bleu marine avec une inscription dessus «PRINCETON» . Il avait appartenu à mon père qui l'avait eu en étudiant dans cette université.

Toutes les matières qui désormais avaient envahi mon placard était désormais de la soie, du satin, du cachemire... Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et malgré ma voix enrouée je hurlais.

_**Rosalie!**_

Elle arriva les paupières à peine ouvertes, les cheveux en bataille. Elle venait apparemment de se réveiller.

_**Ça va pas de crier comme ça tu es devenue folle!**_

_**Folle de rage!**_

_**Qu'est ce que tu as encore?**_

_**J'ai plus de vêtements!**_

_**Mais regarde ton dressing il est pleins.**_

_**Pleins de tes vêtements! Ou sont les miens?**_

_**Je m'en suis débarrassé, avoua-t-elle un peu honteuse.**_

_**Quoi! Criais-je.**_

_**C'était le meilleur moyen pour que tu portes ce que je t'ai acheté.**_

_**Faire disparaître mes vêtements!**_

_**Oh et puis je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour ces trucs.**_

_**Rosalie tu n'avais pas le droit!**_

_**C'est bon tu vas pas faire un drame!**_

_**Sort!**_

_**Bella...**_

_**Sort!**_

_**Mais...**_

Je lui jetais un oreiller à la figure.

_**C'est bon j'y vais, cool!**_

Je pris négligemment un jean moulant et un haut en satin prune. J'enfilais une paire d'escarpin prune et mit un fin gilet noir puis descendis. Je marchais le plus doucement possible. J'avais peur de trébucher avec ses fichus talons. Je bu mon habituel smoothie et sans attendre Rose, je sortis pour rejoindre la voiture. Gary parut quelque peu surpris de me voir entrer seule, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Quelque minutes plus tard Rose entra tout en se plaignant. Ne voulant pas l'écouter je sortis mon Ipod et mis le son à fond. Espérant pour que se soit suffisant et quelle comprenne que je ne comptais nullement lui adresser la parole maintenant. Ma tête collée contre la vitre je regardais l'extérieur. Elle finit par se rendre compte de mon détachement et arrêta de babiller.

_**Bon écoute Bells je suis vraiment désolée.**_

…

_**Tu sais j'ai fais ça pour toi.**_

…

_**Bon Bella répond tu sais très bien que je me sens plus que coupable.**_

Toujours aucune réponse de ma part.

_**Si tu veux on pourra acheter des vêtements qui te correspondent plus, mais je dois avouer que les fringues que je t'ai choisis te vont plus que bien.**_

_**Je déteste faire les magasins!**_

_**Je les ferai pour toi.**_

_**On verra.**_

_**Mais tu sais tes anciens vêtements ne te mettaient pas assez en valeur. La j'ai l'impression d'avoir une mannequin devant moi.**_

_**Qu'es ce que tu dirais pas pour avoir mon pardon.**_

_**Je le pense vraiment. En plus tes anciens vêtements n'étaient pas top.**_

Je lui lançais un regard noir.

_**Bon je ferais mieux de me taire.**_

_**Vaudrait mieux.**_

_**Mais quand même les couleurs que tu prenais...**_

_**ROSALIE!**_

_**D'accord j'arrête! Parlons garçons plutôt.**_

_**Pfff.**_

_**Pourquoi tu souffles?**_

_**Parce que hier entre tes endormant défilés de mode tu n'as pas arrêté de me parler d'Edward. **_

_**Je n'allais pas te parler de lui décidément tu fais une fixette.**_

Je levais les yeux au ciel n'ajoutant rien.

_**C'est d'Emmett que je voulais te parler, elle parut hésiter.**_

_**Et bien vas-y parle.**_

_**C'est bon on sort officiellement ensemble, hurla-t-elle.**_

_**Je suis pas sourde! Vous n'êtes pas les seuls.**_

_**Pourquoi dis tu ça?**_

_**Et bien Jasper ma confié hier être attiré par Alice et cette dernière ma dit la même chose.**_

_**C'est magnifique!**_

_**Si tu le dis.**_

_**Bella réjouit toi un peu.**_

_**Mais je suis réjouie.**_

_**Il ne reste donc plus que toi et Edward.**_

_**Peut-être que je choisirais quelqu'un d'autre, dis-je d'un ton malicieux.**_

_**Et qui?**_

_**Mike Newton! Fis-je en éclatant de rire. **_

_**C'est une blague Bella? J'espère que oui.**_

_**Mais oui, tu me vois vraiment sortir avec ce lourd-dingue de Newton. **_

_**Non, mais tout est possible.**_

_**Pourquoi dis-tu ça.**_

_**Tu étais bien amie avec Angela. **_

_**Elle est assez gentille quand on apprend à la connaître. **_

_**Si gentille qu'elle te fait devenir la vedette de son blog. Tu m'as presque ravi ma place.**_

_**Elle a encore mis des articles ?**_

_**Oui, si je me souviens ça parlait de La Rougissante passe de l'ombre à la lumière.**_

_**Et l'article disait quoi?**_

_**Après avoir rejoint les soit disant populaire, elle agresse notre idole. Soutenez Edward! Elle ne fait ça que pour devenir populaire.**_

_**Leur idole?**_

_**Laisse là elle est complètement folle. **_

Mais une fois arrivée au lycée j'eus droit à des regards noirs de la part des filles. Comment pouvaient-elles croire les ragots d'Angela ?

J'attendais avec impatience l'heure de biologie, ou je comptais m'excuser. Jasper me comprenais même s'il n'arrêtait pas de rêvasser, pensant à Alice sûrement.

J'entrais le plus calmement possible dévoilant un léger sourire timide. Il était assis avec nonchalance sur sa chaise. Je soufflais un bon coup avant de prendre la parole.

_**Écoute Edward j'aimerais m'excuser pour hier.**_

Il se tourna surpris et parut réfléchir puis répondit d'un ton acide.

_**Pourquoi ce revirement!**_

_**Quel revirement?**_

_**Hier tu m'agresses et tu refuses de m'adresser la parole. Mais aujourd'hui mademoiselle change d'avis !**_

_**Quoi!**_

_**J'ai compris ton petit jeu.**_

_**Mon petit jeu?**_

_**Tu ne t'intéresse seulement qu'à ta popularité et moi qui t'ai pris pour quelqu'un de différente.**_

_**Mais...**_

_**Arrête de parler tu t'enfonces.**_

Alors que j'allais répliquer Mr Banner demanda le silence.

Ces mots avait été comme des coups de fouet. Il m'avait terriblement blessé et une grande peine m'envahissait. Comment pouvait-il penser cela de moi? Je le croyais intelligent mais visiblement non, puisqu'il avait cru le blog d'Angela.

Des que la sonnerie retentit je sautais de ma chaise, rassemblait mes affaires le plus vite possible et d'un ton sec lançais.

_**Écoute je n'ai jamais voulu devenir populaire! A vrai dire je hais plus que tout l'attention! Si je traîne avec se groupe c'est pour Rose mais aussi parce que je n'ai pas d'autre amis. Je ne suis rien et je le resterais toujours! Maintenant arrête d'essayer de me juger! C'est ma vie pas la tienne!**_

_**Bella tu pleures !**_

Malgré moi quelques perles salées dévalaient mon visage et il en paraissait étonné en plus.

_**Pour toi, jamais! crachais-je.**_

Je partis comme une furie, fuyant le plus loin possible. Je n'avais plus les idées claires. Mon esprit divaguait, mes larmes embuaient mes yeux et le décor devenait flou. Je me pris les pieds dans quelque chose et tout devint noir.

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie avec un horrible mal de crane. Les murs violet se dédoublait un peu.

_**Mademoiselle Swan vous êtes réveillé?**_

_**Oui.**_

_**Bon vous êtes tombé et vous vous êtes cogné la tête. Un malaise à suivis la chûte.**_

_**C'est grave ?**_

_**Non, aujourd'hui tu vas rentrer et te reposer. J'ai déjà appelé ton chauffeur il t'attend. **_

_**Merci. **_

_**Prend ça avant de partir, c'est pour ta tête.**_

Elle me tendis un cachet que j'avalais sans rechigner. Je tentais de mettre ma main et réprimais un cri de douleur. J'avais une bosse et un gros pansement était dessus.

_**Tu t'es ouvert en tombant mais rien de grave.**_

_**D'accord.**_

Je sortis marchant lentement, ma tête tournait légèrement. J'eus la grande surprise de voir Edward qui m'attendait .

_**Bella, je peux te parler une seconde ?**_

_**Pas le temps!**_

_**S'il te plaît. Je voudrais te présenter mes excuses pour les paroles que j'ai eu, il paraissait sincère.**_

_**Pourquoi ? Tu as le droit de penser ce que tu veux!**_

_**Mais je ne le pensais pas. Ce n'était pas réel.**_

_**Pour moi sa avait l'air très réel!**_

_**Bella s'il te plaît.**_

_**Je ne pense pas qu'on est fait pour s'entendre, alors laisse moi. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'essaierais plus de te parler. **_

_**Tu es sérieuse? Fit-il incrédule.**_

_**Et certaine!**_

_**Je suis sur que si on apprenait à se connaître, qu'on dissipait les malentendus on pourrait s'entendre. Devenir... amis.**_

_**J'en ai assez de souffrir! Et d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi tu y tiens tant, je te l'ai dis et je te le répète je ne suis rien!**_

_**Tu as l'air et tu es bien plus. **_

_**Je ne crois pas! Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser passer je voudrais rentrer me reposer. **_

_**Bien sur et réfléchis à se que je t'ai dis.**_

Ses paroles m'avaient touché, mais étaient-elle sincère ? Comment une personne pouvait blesser et toucher à la fois. Edward était pour moi un mystère. J'aurais peut-être dû accepter sa proposition, mais j'avais peur. Peur de l'inconnu et de souffrir. Car il voulait être ami avec moi rien de plus, mais moi de mon coté la chose était plus compliquée. Car même sans le connaître, je commençais à éprouver des sentiments fort à son égard. Des sentiments si fort qu'ils me consumaient. Alors n'étant pas masochiste, je préférais qu'on s'ignore. Sa serait mieux autant pour moi que pour lui.

Gary me ramena en me posant des dizaines de questions auquel je ne répondis pas me murant dans le silence. Diana, elle, était survoltée elle me prépara une soupe et m'obligea à rester dans mon lit. Après quelque minutes de lutte acharnée j'eus droit d'aller prendre un bain, pour moi c'était le meilleur remède.

Une fois dedans je m'enfonçais dans l'eau moussante. Je restais dedans attendant que l'eau refroidisse. Puis ressortis en attachant mes cheveux mouillés en chignon et mis mon pyjama. Je priais Diana pour qu'elle arrête de s'inquiéter car ce n'était rien de grave. Ma curiosité l'emportant sur ma fierté, je jetais un coup d'œil sur le blog d'Angela. Il y avait des photos de ma chûte, de mon malaise et de mon rapatriement à l'infirmerie. Apparemment c'était Edward qui m'y avait conduit, en me portant dans ses bras! Dans une autre situation j'aurais peut-être adoré, mais là sûrement pas.

Je finis de relire ma dissertation sur Roméo et Juliette et avec moins d'entrain je finis mes devoirs de math.

Rosalie revint du lycée, beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle courut dans ma chambre et sans frapper elle déboula.

_**Bella!**_

_**Oui?**_

_**Ça va ?**_

_**Oui**_

_**C'est grave? J'ai vu les photos!**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle me serrait dans ses bras.

_**Tu m'étouffes, réussis-je à dire.**_

_**Alors est-ce que c'est grave?**_

_**Non, juste une bosse et un coup. **_

_**Ne me refais plus jamais ça!**_

_**Je n'ai rien fait!**_

_**Tu es quand même ma sœur préféré. **_

_**Je suis ta seule sœur.**_

_**Et alors! **_

_**Toi aussi tu es ma soeur préférée!**_

_**Merci ! Au faite tu as de la visite!**_

Elle partit dans mon dressing.

_**De la visite ?**_

_**Oui donc enfile ça et rejoins nous dans le salon. Ce soir c'est ciné resto. **_

Elle me lança une jupe verte et un haut blanc.

_**C'est qui ?**_

_**Surprise!**_

A mon avis c'était Jasper qui d'autres serait venu prendre de mes nouvelles. Je m'habillais et détachais mes cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans mon dos.

Je descendis précautionneusement l'escalier et j'entendis des voix qui venaient du salon. Il y avait plus que 2 personnes. En effet dans la pièce se trouvaient Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Alice et Edward. Ce dernier me regarda d'un air peiné et baissa les yeux.

_**Salut, dis je.**_

Jasper me sauta dans les bras manquant de me faire tomber, suivis de près par Alice. Emmett, lui, me souleva carrément du sol.

_**Bella tu n'imagines même pas combien tu nous as fais peur ! Dis Alice.**_

_**Après 17 ans de vie tu ne sais toujours pas marcher sans tomber, se moqua Emmett.**_

Je lui tirais la langue.

_**Sa va mieux, demanda Jasper.**_

_**Tu as l'air si fragile, ajouta Emmett.**_

_**On me le dit souvent!**_

_**Renée t'as appelé? Demanda Rosalie. **_

Mon visage pris soudain un air plus dur.

_**Non, tu penses bien. Elle est tellement occupée que 5 min au téléphone avec sa fille la tuerait.**_

Mes mots aussi coupant qu'un poignard jetèrent un froid. Que finis par rompre Emmett.

_**C'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim moi!**_

_**Allons-y! S'exclama Alice en me prenant le bras. **_

Nous partîmes vers le restaurant. Même s'il fallut d'abord affronter Diana qui refusait de me laisser sortir. Même Emmett ne lui fis pas peur, mais elle finis par capituler pratiquement agressée par Alice.

Mes deux derniers jours de cours furent horrible. Je sentais sa présence à mes cotés, son regard se posait sur moi et j'essayais de me donner un air impassible. Même si ma seule envie était de me retourner et de me plonger dans ses magnifiques émeraudes. Ou de revoir les doux traits de son visage qui pouvait parfois se montrer si dur. Ses mêmes expressions qui changeaient si vites que l'on avait ni le temps, ni le courage de les affronter. Mais quelque chose m'attirait vers lui tel un aimant, et c'était bien plus fort que tout ce que j'avais jamais ressenti. Un lien nous reliait, j'en étais sur. Mais allez savoir lequel. Peut-être de l'amour? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Mais je voulais savoir et je le découvrirais**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prochains chapitre mercredi si j'ai 15 reviews sinon dans deux semaines. <strong>

**MelleMau **


	5. Info

Je sais je suis longue à revenir. Mais comme beaucoup d'auteur j'ai eu le problème de la feuille blanche, du manque d'inspiration.

Ensuite j'ai eu mon anniversaire et mon voyage en Espagne.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vous fais la promesse qu'un nouveau chapitre sera posté le 5 mai.

MelleMau


	6. Retour inattendus

Me voilà de retour :p 

Chapitre 5

* * *

><p>Je me réveillais en sursaut. Where Have You Bee<strong>n<strong> de Rihanna se déversant dans la maison. Je descendit en clopinant et divaguant. L'esprit encore endormit.

_I've been everywhere, man  
>Looking for someone<br>Someone who can please me_

Des tonnes de personnes s'affairaient autour de moi. Transformant la maison.

_Love me all night  
>I've been everywhere, man<br>Looking for you babe  
>Looking for you babe<br>_

Tout le nécessaire pour une soirée entre filles réussi. Après avoir parcourue plusieurs pièces, je trouvais enfin Rosalie.

_What started out as a simple altercation  
>Turned into a real sticky situation<br>Me just thinking on the time that im facing  
>Makes me wanna cry<br>Cause I didn't mean to hurt him  
>Coulda been somebodies son<br>And I took his heart when  
>I pulled up that gun<em>

Elle tenait un calepin à la main et ne cessait d'écrire et de donner des ordres. Elle parla à quelqu'un et la musique s'intensifia.

_Where have you been  
>Cause I never see you out<br>Are you hiding from me, yeah?  
>Somewhere in the crowd<em>

_**Rose, criais-je.**_

Elle continuait à écrire, ne m'ayant surement pas entendu.

_Where have you been,  
>All my life, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life  
>Where have you been, all my life<br>Where have you been, all my life  
>Where have you been, all my life<em>

Je lui fis une tape dans le dos, elle se retourna le visage dur. Mais quand elle vit que c'était moi son visage s'adoucit.

_**Ah c'est toi!**_

_**Rose arrêtes cette musique**_.

Elle parla à un homme et la musique s'arrêta enfin.

_**Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe.**_

_**Tu te moques de moi j'espère!**_

_**J'en ai l'air?**_

_**On est samedi!**_

_**Super et demain on est dimanche! Raillais-je. **_

_**Bella tu le fais exprès? Ce soir c'est ma soirée entre filles!**_

_**Ah oui c'est vrai.**_

_**Tu n'avais quand même pas oublié.?**_

_**Rose,je viens de me réveiller. Imagine que Maman revienne demain, j'imagine même pas sa tête.**_

_**Renée ne reviendra pas demain j'en suis sur!**_

_**Pourquoi tu l'appelle René t'es fâché contre elle? **_

_**Non pas fâchée!**_

_**Ah...**_

_**Furieuse!**_

_**Pourquoi? Dis-je d'un ton faussement étonné.**_

_**Tu te fiches de moi là j'espère!**_

_**Et bien c'est vrai elle est pas souvent là.**_

_**Pas souvent mais elle n'est jamais là Bella! C'est moi et Diana qui t'avons pratiquement élevé.**_

_**Elle a beaucoup de travail.**_

_**Et elle aussi deux filles. Elle nous voit quoi deux jours par mois Au maximum quatre!**_

_**C'est pour nous qu'elle fait ça! **_

Je me mentais à moi même comme toujours.

_**Mais Bella arrêtes de toujours lui trouver des excuses et affronte la réalité!**_

De légère parles salée roulaient sur mes joues. Et la maison semblait s'être muet dans le silence. Seul Rosalie continua et remua le couteau dans la plaie.

_**Grandis un peu Bella! Elle se contrefiche de nous, de toi! Tous ce qui importe c'est son nombres de conquêtes et le nombres de zéros sur compte en banque!**_

Je lui tournais le dos essayant de repartir le plus dignement possible. Ravalant mes larmes et mon chagrin. Un terrible rancœur s'élevait en moi. Que j'avais toujours porté mais que j'essayais de caché au mieux. J'espérais juste que je n'allais pas explosé.

Une fois dans ma chambre je pris un petit carnet violet que je cachais précieusement. Je n'écrivais pas souvent dedans, et pourtant je l'avais depuis mes treize ans. La raison était que c'était mon journal des peine et de la colères. Je me calmais souvent en écrivant ou en faisant du piano. Mais le salon étant pris. Tous ce qui me pesait sur le cœur finissait inscris dedans. D'habitude sa avait le don d'automatiquement me calmer, mais pas cette fois. Mon état n'étant n 'étant pas tempéré j'aurais voulut me défouler sur le piano. Rosalie n'avait dit que la vérité. La rancœur que je portais à l'encontre de ma mère remontait à ma plus tendre enfance. Si on pouvait appelé ça de la rancœur, car se sentiment n'avait fait que se dégrader au fil des années. C'était devenu un colère noir.

J'avais toujours essayé de lui trouver des excuses du genre : « Maman travaille pour nous!»

Ma mère m'avait entendu et répondu!

_**Bella tu voudrait que je travaille ici, à Manhattan ?**_

J'avais hoché la tête. Elle avait ris et rétorqué.

_**Et comment voudrait tu que je m'amuse je n'aurais pas de voyages et je resterais cloitré ici.**_

_**Bien sur maman je comprends, avais-je répondu.**_

Quand elle était avec nous elle rentrait un verre à la main et un homme dans l'autre.

J'avais toujours nier le comportement de ma mère. Mais aujourd'hui sa en était de trop. J'avais grandis ma colère avec.

On tapa soudain à ma porte. Je cachais au plus vite le carnet.

_**Bella ! Écoutes je suis vraiment désolé. Ce n'est pas après toi que j'en avais mais après elle. **_

_**Pas grave, murmurais je.**_

_**Sur! Tu veux qu'on aille manger quelque part?**_

_**Non!**_

_**Je dirais à Diana de t'apportais à manger dans ta chambre.**_

_**OK**_

Je fuyais son regard, je n'avais pas envie de rester dans cette maison. Je pris un pantalon, une chemise et une PAIRE DE TALON! Je n'en pouvais plus de ces fichus escarpins.

Je sortis essayant de ne me faire repérer par personnes. Slalomant entre les employés. Personne ne se rendit compte que je partais.

Je marchais d'un pas vif, le vent claquant sur mon visage et ébouriffais mes cheveux. Je frissonnais un peu, il faisait étonnamment froid pour Septembre.

Manhattan était comme d'habitude bondé, les gens se bousculaient, le voitures et les taxis créaient des embouteillages. La ville comme chaque jour bourdonnait, entre le bruits des discutions, celui des klaxonnes, des claquements de talons, des pleurs de bébés et des aboiements de chiens. Le tous réuni donnait l'impression qu'un qu'un essaim d'abeille géant, vous poursuivez.

Ce n'était vraiment pas l'endroit espéré pour réfléchir. Quand soudain j'eus une idée, un endroit que je fréquenté souvent. Même si beaucoup de souvenirs remontaient à la surface quand j'y allais, pas toujours les meilleurs. Mais c'était un endroit pour sur calme. Je décidais de m'y rendre à pied, la bonne heure de marche qu'y m'attendait ne me faisait pas peur.

Je m'enfonçais dons dans la jungle humaine et une heure plus tard je me tenait devant la grande grille ouverte du cimetière.

C'était un endroit calme et tranquille.

J'arrivais vers deux tombes cote à cote.

Celle de Charlie Swan et celle de Marie Dorotha Swan. Mon père et ma grand-mère. Cette dernière était morte alors que j'avais tout juste huit ans. Comme Rosalie elle avait été comme une mère pour moi. J'avais eu du mal, beaucoup de mal à accepter sa mort. Sa avait l'étape la plus durant cour de ses 17 dernières années. J'avais pleuré pendant des jours, souffert pendant des nuits pendant lesquelles je n'avais presque pas dormis.

Pendant presque une année je n'avais parlé à personne et à l'école je refusais le contact avec les autres.

Ma mère en avait conclu que c'était une étape de la vie et ne s'en était pas plus Grâce au soutien de Rose j'avais remonté peu à peu la pente.

Mais cette histoire m'avais forgé une double personnalité. D'un coté j'étais franche et direct et je ne me laissais jamais faire, d'un autre j'étais d'une timidité à toute épreuves voulant fuir les gens mais surtout leurs regards.

Je posais sur chacune des tombes des fleurs que j'avais acheté en chemin. Des pivoines pour ma grand-mère e des tulipes pour mon père.

Je m'installais entres les deux tombes, essayant de me remémorer les moments passé avec ma grand-mère.

Il y avait les cours de cuisines, avec lesquelles j'avais pris beaucoup de plaisir et ce de piano dans lequel j'avais découvert à la fois un don mais aussi une passion.

Elle avait essayé de me me convertir au jardinage, mais dans ce domaine je peinais. J 'étais incapable de maintenir une plante en vie.

Elle m'avait appris à faire du vélo, de l'équitation, elle était là pour mes premiers pas, mes premières pertes de dents, pour mes anniversaires. Tout ce à quoi aurait du participer ma mère. Mais elle n'était évidemment pas là.

Ma grand-mère avait comme moi un très fort caractère et ne se cachait pas pour montrer l'animosité qu'elle éprouvait à l'encontre de ma mère.

Elle disait souvent que c'était une mère irresponsable, je ne pouvait contester ces propos là.

Mais elle disait aussi que ma mère était là cause du départ de mon père.. Comment sa aurait pu être sa faute, alors qu'il étais mort dans un crash aérien.

Et ses mots, les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcés: Cette famille, cette femme cache plus de secret que tu ne le croit Ma Bella. Après un dernier souffle son âme partais au ciel.

Soudain j'entendis un craquement, je sursautais et me relevais rapidement.

Je tournais ma tête dans touts les sens, à la recherche de la source du bruit.

A quelque pas de moi se trouvait Edward. Il était lui aussi tourné vers moi, son regard émeraude plantés dans mes iris.

La dernière fois qu'on c'était parlé j'avais refusais de lui parlé et d'apprendre à plus le connaître.

D'un coté je regrettais ma réponses, car j'avais envie de le fréquenter, d'apprendre à le connaître. Mais c'était une manière pour moi de me protéger.

Là je n'avais qu'une envie, c'est qu'il s'avance qu'il me parle et qu'il me réconforte. Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas hésitant mais au dernier moment tourna les talons et partis. Lançant un dernier regard sur la tombe qu'il regardait juste avant.

J'étais amèrement déçu mais je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur c'était ma faute.

Je repartis plus que jamais troublé.

A l'entrée du cimetière se trouvait une voiture noir, aux vitres tintées.

La porte avant s'ouvrit et le chauffeur laissa descendre la personne qui se trouvait à l'arrière.

C'était une grande brune, elle portait une robe noir moulant et des lunettes de soleil (qui dit en passant ne servait pas à grand chose).

_**Bella, chérie! Cria-t-elle.**_

_**Maman! Comment m'as tu trouvé? Tune devais pas rentrer demain? Les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.**_

_**J'ai avancé mon retour et Rosalie était si inquiète qu'elle m'a dit que je pourrait surement te trouver là.**_

_**Depuis quand tu viens me chercher? Dis-je sèchement.**_

_**Tu n'as pas l'air heureuse de me voir! Elle ria comme si elle venait de sortir une blague. **_

Je ne répondis pas me contentant de rentrer dans la voiture, une mine renfrognée sur le visage. Elle repris place avant d'ajouter.

_**J'ai une surprise pour vous!**_

_**Super, dis-je ironiquement.**_

Elle ne fit pas attention à mes sarcasmes et enchaina.

_**Bon je devrais attendre que l'on soit avec ta sœur mais j'ai trop hâte de tant parler. Mais à toi je peux le dire.**_

_**Encore heureux aux dernières nouvelle je suis ta fille, murmurais-je.**_

Elle n'entendit pas ma remarque.

_**Je vais me remarier!**_

_**QUOI, hurlais-je.**_

_**Je vais me remarier! Répéta-t-elle.**_

_**Avec qui? Tu ne nous as jamais présenté quelqu'un. **_

_**David Cullen.**_

_**QUOI! m'a voie monté dans les aigus. **_

_**Tu ne le connais pas mais pourtant il est souvent dans les journaux. l'Empire industrielle Cullen ne te dit rien.**_

J'étais trop choqué d'avoir entendu qu'elle allait se marier avec un Cullen pour répondre.

_**Isabella tu ne dis plus rien?**_

_**Depuis quand tu sors avec lui?**_

_**Depuis à peu prés 6 mois.**_

Les rôles semblaient s'inverser, laissant place à une Renée ados qui se faisait engueuler par sa mère n'étant autre que moi.

_**C'est n'importe quoi!**_

_**Pourquoi tu t'énerves?**_

_**Je ne m'énerves pas! Je préfère en parler en présence de Rose! Dons on en parle plus tard!**_

_**Plus tard dans la journée alors. Car il vint diner ce soir.**_

_**C'est une blague!**_

La voiture venait de se garer devant notre imposante demeure. Et sans attendre sa réponses je sortis et me mis à courir le plus vite possible, manquant de me rétamer plusieurs fois. Il fallait au plus vite que j'en parle à Rosa, car venant de quelqu'un d'autre elle risquerait de se transformer en furie.

Arrivés dans le salon, je trouvais ma sœur entrain de te tourner en rond. Quand elle me vit elle me sauta dans les bras.

_**Bella, ou étais-tu?**_

_**Nous en parlerons plus tard! Je dois te dire quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire!**_

_**Je sais maman est revenu!**_

_**Non ce n'est pas ça!**_

_**C'est pour la discutions de ce matin?**_

_**Non!**_

_**Quoi alors!**_

_**Maman va se re...**_

_**Rosalie!**_

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que ma mère entré.

_**J'ai une nouvelle!**_

_**Oh non! Fis-je. Rosalie allais péter un câble, pensais-je.**_

Elle me vit baissais la tête et son visage pris une teinte plus dur.

_**Je vais me marier!**_

_**C'est une blague? Elle se tourna vers moi attendant la chute.**_

_**Non, Rose c'est vrai, dis-je d'une vois calme.**_

_**Tu le savais?**_

_**Je viens seulement de l'apprendre! Me défendis-je. Il s'appelle David Cullen.**_

_**On nage en plain délire!**_

_**Mais que vous êtes dramatique. Il vient diner avec ses enfants ce soir. Alors préparez cous une tenue vous attends que votre lit.**_

* * *

><p><em>Petit chapitre mais c'est parce que j'ai du le couper en deux. <em>

_Bisous!_

_Vos réaction? _


	7. Repas raté

Voilà enfin la suite ^^

* * *

><p><span>CHAPITRE 6<span>

_Quoi? Et ma fête? Cria Rose._

_Quel fête?_

_Ce soir je fais une fête! _

_Très bien!_

_Je peux la faire! S'enquit-elle au bord de la crise de nerf._

_Non!_

_Quoi! Hurla Rosalie à qui on ne disais pas souvent non._

_Tu annules, tu repousses mais pas ce soir. _

Ma mère gardait une voie calme ce qui avait le don j'en suis sur d'énerver encore plus Rose.

_D'abord tu arrive ici comme ça en nous annonçant que tu vas te marier. Avec quelqu'un que l'on a jamais rencontré. Et maintenant tu me demande d'annuler ma fête._

_N'en fais pas tout un drame. _

_TU PLAISANTE LA RENEE!_

_Je suis ta mère tu m'appelle Maman._

_SA RESTE A PROUVER!_

_Je n'ai rien à te prouver._

_TU POUVAIS PAS RESTER EN VOYAGE D'AFFAIRE! D'HABITUDE JE CROIS ME SOUVENIR QUE TON TRAVAIL T'INQUIETE PLUS QUE NOUS!_

Sur cette répartis cinglante elle monta dans sa chambre. En laissant à mère un regard de vengeance. Et chez Rosalie le vengeance ce mange plus que glaciale. Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre si violemment, qu'un vase tomba et se brisa.

Je la suivis ne voulant pas rester seul avec ma mère. J'étais étonné pour une fois Rose avait été à peu prés calme. Je tapais timidement à la porte de cette dernière. Personne ne répondit, je passais la tête histoire de voir si c'était hors de danger. Elle était allonger sur son lit à observer le plafond, un main posé sur son ventre et qui tapait des message sans même qu'elle regarde son portable.

_C'est la pur cata! cria-telle en me faisant bondir de peur._

_Ce n'est pas s'y grave tu peux repousser._

Il eut un lourd silence qu'elle finit par briser.

_Tu crois que c'est leur père?_

_Le père de qui?_

_De Alice, Emmett et Edward._

_Peut-être, mais sa pourrais très bien être un oncle._

Elle se tut et réfléchis quelque instant.

_Tu veux bien me laisser, j'ai des coups de fil à passer._

_Bien sur._

Je partis dans ma chambre. Sur mon lit était posé une housse de vêtement. Je l'ouvris pour voir ce que ma mère m'avait pris. Surement une robe pensais-je. Je poussais un petit cris de surprise en découvrant le contenu. Il s'agissait d'un tailleur gris avec une jupe qui arrivait aux genoux. J'entendis des pas dans le couloir, Rose entra en trombe sans mime frapper.

Elle avait une housse dans les bras, elle l'ouvrit pour me laisser découvrir un tailleur pantalon noir. Je ne mis connaissais pas beaucoup en matière de mode mais nos tenus n'avait pas l'air fashion.

Qu'aurait dit Alice sa je n'oses même pas l'imaginer.

_NON MAIS C'EST QUOI CES HORREURS!_

_Regarde il y a un mot._

Les filles,

Faites un chignon et réviser vos cours pour avoir l'air un peu cultiver.

Maman.

Je fis les yeux ronds, notre propre mère insinuait que l'on était que des ignares.

_Là c'est finis j'en peux plus!_

_Moi non plus!_

_J'ai une idée tu me suis, fis Rose d'un ton malicieux. _

J'avais deux options possibles.

Celle d'être une fille bien sage et de me ranger du coté de ma mère.

Ou me joindre du coté de celle qui m'avait toujours soutenus.

C'est évidemment Rose qui triomphe de mon dilemme mental.

_Oui._

_Suis moi dans ma chambre. _

Il était 18h53, si les invités étaient ponctuel il arriveraient d'ici 7 min. Ce qui nous laisser tout juste le temps de pofinner notre toilette. Nous n'avions pas mis les horribles tailleurs. Non, mais des robes. Rosalie portait une robe Versace rouge pourvu d'un décolleté plongeant et des compensés Louboutin blanche. Moi je portais une robe blanche courte Givenchy dans le style empire, ajusté à la poitrine le reste partait en volant de soie le tout accompagné de Prada rouge.

L'idée de Rosalie se résumer en un mot «Provocation».

Les filles les invités sont là voulez vous bien descendre.

Nous échangeâmes un sourie et descendîmes lentement le grand escalier. Devant le regards éberlué des invités mais surtout de ma mère. Elle avait le teint livide.

J'eus comme un choc électrique en découvrant les arrivants.

David avait trois enfants Alice, Emmett e Edward.

Ce dernier me transperçait du regard, ce qui d'un coup eu le don de me faire perdre ma confiance en moi et je faillis me tordre la cheville avec mes escarpins. Rose me retint à temps . Elle secoua sa longue crinière doré et souri à son public.

Ma mère avait vraiment l'air ridicule avec sa robe violette qui terminé en dessous du genou et son chignon rigide ainsi que sa rangée de perles.

Une fois les présentations faite Emmett et Alice nous sautèrent dessus en nous expliquant qu'eux aussi avait été prévenu les matin même.

Edward était comme à son habitude silencieux.

David ne ressemblais pas du tout à l'image que j'avais de lui. Il avait la cinquantaine, un chevelure brune, des yeux bruns eux aussi et une moustache.

Malgré son physique qui n'avait rien de sérieux son expression était tout autre.

Froide et sérieuse.

Il toisait ma sœur et moi d'un air mécontent. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on peut appeler l'image type du chef d'entreprise.

Nous primes l'apéro ensemble, Emmett et Rose riaient ensemble, Alice, son père et ma mère discuter université et moi et Edward étions silencieux.

Soudain il s'approche de moi et me toisa en se demandant si il était risquait ou non de me parler.

_Euh Edward._

_Oui._

Il paraissait grandement étonné que j'engage la discutions.

_Tu te rappel la proposition que tu m'as faite. Le fait qu'en apprenant à se connaître on s'entendrait surement bien._

_Oui._

_Et bien j'accepte. J'ai grandement réfléchis et j'ai compris ton point de vue. Il est vrai que toute nos disputes étaient basée sur des malentendus. _

_C'est vrai._

Je hochais la tête souriante.

_Alors tu es vraiment d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'en apprenant à se connaître on puisse devenir...amis._

Je fus un peu déçu dans mon fort intérieur, il est vrai que j'avais pensais devenir plus que ça à ses yeux. Bella réveille toi comment un mec comme sa pourrais s'intéresser à toi.

_Bella? Sa va?_

_Oui, Edward sa va._

_Alors?_

_Sa m'a l'air d'être une merveilleuse idée. _

Il me fit un sourire en coin et je faillis perdre mon self control tellement il était beau à e moment là. Mes yeux chocolat se perdirent dans les méandres de ses émeraudes.

Mais ma mère me fit revenir à le réalité.

_Passons à table._

Elle nous conduisit dans la salle à manger. La table avait était dressé et un plan de table établi. Ma mère en bout de table à sa gauche David devant lui Alice et à ses cotés ses deux fils. Moi j'étais entre Alice et Rose et devant moi il y avait Edward.

_Rosalie, Isabella j'ai quelque chose à vous dire._

_On t'écoute , railla Rose._

_J'ai accepté un emploi à New-York. Je serais tout le temps là dons plus de voyage d'affaire._

_C'est une blague sa fait des année qu'on te le demande et tu n'as jamais accepté. Mais un inconnu te le demande la tout de suite c'est oui._

_Ce n'est pas un inconnu c'est mon futur mari et je fais ça pour notre famille. _

_Depuis quand tu te souci de notre famille._

_Je suis ta mère tu calmes immédiatement._

Dans un accès de colère je me levais à mon tour.

_Depuis quand tu es notre mère. Tu nous as peut-être donné la vie, mais l'amour on ne l'as jamais reçu. Un mère s'occupe de ses enfants!_

_Ce que je fais!_

_Comment en rentrant bourré ou en nous rendant visite une fois par moi_!

Rosalie repris la paroles.

_Tu as beau t'être habillé comme sa aujourd'hui sa ne fait pour autant pas de toi une femme modèle. Ce n'est qu'un déguisement derrière lequel tu te cache!_

_Mais vous allez vous calmez!_

_Tu ne nous connais même pas! Je m'arrête là pour maintenant, mais sache que rien n'effacera jamais le mal que tu nous as fais! Dis-je d'un ton sec._

Je partis précipitamment de la table Rosalie sur mes talons. J'avais les yeux embués par les larmes. Je courus vers ma chambre, j'étais tellement énervé que je pris un grand sac de voyage Louis Vitton et le remplis de mes affaires.

Rose me scrutais, étrangement elle étais plus calme que moi.*

_Tu pars?_

_Oui!_

_Attend moi, je pars avec toi._

Quelque minutes plus tard nous dévalions les escaliers.

_Où allons nous tu as une idée?_

_Oui._

Nous primes un taxi et j'indiquais l'adresse au chauffeur.

Rosalie parut soulagé par l'endroit.

Peu de temps après nous étions devant un grand immeuble moderne de 6 étages.

Il contenait deux appartements don l'un appartenait à Jasper.

Nous primes l'ascenseur privé qui menait à son appartement et attérimes dans son hall d'entré.

Son employés de maison partis le chercher.

Il apparut étonné de nous avoir à cette heure ci.

_Bella, Rose?_

_Salut Jasper!_

_Qu'y a t-il vu l'heure vous n'êtes pas venus pour dire bonjour._

Rose lui expliqua en quelque mot notre journée.

On peut rester quelque temps chez toi?

_Bien sur! Par contre mon père est partis pour deux moi dans un séminaire. _

_Pourquoi ne nous l'a t-il pas dit? Lui demandais-je._

_Décision de dernière minutes. Il ne voulait pas me laisser seul mais je l'ai convaincu du contraire._

_Où est-il partis?_

_En Italie. Il y a un congrès avec des médecins. _

Il se tut puis repris.

_Vous pouvez rester autant de temps que vous voulez. Vous dormirais dans les chambres d'amis. Mais prévenez Renée._

_Merci Jazz._

Rose et moi lui sautèrent dans les bras.

Après mure réflexion je finis par envoyer un message à ma mère.

Rose et moi dormons chez Jasper quelque temps.

Bella.

Nous eûmes aussi droits à trois coups de fils inquiet. Emmett appela Rose, Edward m'appela et Alice nous appela toute les deux.

J'étais à la fois étonné et très heureuse que Edward m'appelle.

Mais quelque chose me troublait c'était dans les paroles de Rosalie, certaines fois elle manquait de naturel je suis sur quel ma cachait quelque chose.

Et c'est presque ravie que je m'endormis.

* * *

><p>Et voilà! ^^<p> 


	8. Light Up the World

Merci pour vos reviews ^^ Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre! ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira. 

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7<span>

Un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile familial.

Nous étions fin octobre, et j'habitais encore chez Jasper. Carlisle m'avait dit que je pouvais même finir mes études chez lui.

Pourtant j'avais essayé de rentrer. Mais David n'avait rien du gentil beau-père que je mettais imaginer, loin de là.

Il était froid et rigide. Il avait interdit à Emmett et à Rose de se fréquenter parce qu'il allait devenir demi-frère et sœur. Et avait fait de même avec Jasper et Alice prétextant une histoire de cousin éloigné, mais je savais que c'était juste pour que la presse n'enflamme pas les journaux avec une histoire d'inceste. Alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien du sang ! Mais Mr David Cullen tenait beaucoup trop à son image.

Il avait même prévenu Edward au niveau des tentations Swan. Cela avait fait exploser Rosalie qui était repartit chez Jasper.

Mais sa cachait autre chose je le sentais car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer des : encore «un peu de patience» ou «le moment venu» à Edward.

Je voyais bien qu'il n'aimait pas ma mère c'était un mariage de raison et non pas de sentiments. Ma mère était une milliardaire, rédactrice en chef et propriétaire d'un magazine de mode et qui avait des contacts partout.

Les directives de David n'avait pas était suivis et Jasper et Alice ainsi que Emmett et Rosalie sortaient encore ensemble.

Edward et moi étions devenus de très bons amis et on se voyait régulièrement.

Moi je n'avais craqué que plus tard, c'était lors du repas du soir (décidément), nous étions trois moi, ma mère et David. Car David ne voyait ses enfants que quand lui voulait les voir c'est à dire quasiment jamais.

Comme à son habitude mon nouveau beau-père piaillait des recommandations et me fustigeais de reproches.

Trop renfermée, trop timide...et j'en passe. D'après lui je vivais dans mon monde, constitué de ce que je lisais dans mes romans. Et que je ne voyais pas la réalité. Il avait alors lancé:

Mais heureusement je suis là et je vais te faire recouvrer la réalité. Cette maison manquait d'un homme. En plus le moment risque d'arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

J'en avais tellement assez que j'avais lancé violemment ma serviette sur la table.

- Mon père est mort et je n'ai jamais eu besoin de remplaçant! Moi et Rose on s'en sortait très bien à deux! Enfin jusqu'à ce que vous veniez vous mêler de notre vie!

Alors que je me précipitais dans ma chambre il avait crié.

- Reviens tout de suite ici jeune fille!

Alors qu'il partait dans un monologue, j'étais déjà parti.

Ma mère avait essayé plusieurs fois de m'appeler mais j'avais rejeté tous ces appels.

Nous étions aujourd'hui vendredi soir et Alice avait organisé une fête le soir même, chez sa mère bien heureusement.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu la mère des Cullen pourtant son image revenait peu à peu dans ma tête. Comme beaucoup de personnes en ce moment, surtout Edward depuis que je l'avais vu je ne cessais de me dire que ça faisait des siècles que je le connaissais.

La fête de ce soir serait surement monumentale connaissant Alice. J'avais déjà participait à des soirées entre filles organisé par cette dernière et rien que ça était extravaguant alors une fête.

Alors que je rêvassais mon téléphone vibra. C'était un message de ma mère.

_Bella,_

_Pourrais-tu passer demain_

_avec ta sœur à la maison,_

_j'ai une nouvelle à vous_

_annoncer et vous me manquez._

_Bisous Maman._

Je répondis par un je verrais. Mais je savais très bien que j'irais, en ce qui était Rosalie là se serait moins sûr.

Le chauffeur se gara est Jasper et moi sortîmes. Rosalie était déjà rentrée, elle avait séchée sa dernière heure de cours. Elle avait prévu de me préparer pour ce soir.

J'en tremblais déjà! Mais sa serait déjà plus calme qu'avec Alice.

Edward m'avait parlé de Tanya celle que j'avais pris pour sa fille, c'était en fait sa petite sœur morte née.

Des fois quand il me touchait ou me frôlait d'un geste amicale mon cœur s'emballait et mes joues s'empourpraient.

Mais j'avais aussi des moments d'absence et des images me revenaient.

J'espère qu'il ne voyait pas l'effet qu'il me faisait, mais en tous cas il ne m'en avait jamais touché un mot.

Alice et moi étions devenus inséparable. Avec elle je n'avais pas à prendre de gants comme avec les amies de Rose qui prenaient la mouche pour rien.

J'avais même commençait à prendre goût au shopping, à petite dose bien sûr.

Il restait Mike Newton qui ces derniers temps me collait beaucoup trop.

Ce qui faisait sourciller Edward, ces deux-là se détestait cordialement.

Ce dernier c'était plutôt bien intégré au lycée, il faisait l'unanimité autant chez les garçons que chez les filles. Cette dernière lui voulait un culte et je trouvais ça ridicule. D'accord il était beau comme un dieu, elles n'avaient pas besoins de lui courir après en chantant ses louanges et en bavant devant lui. Ma mauvaise humeur se faisait ressentir dans des moments comme ça et sa avait l'air de beaucoup plaire à Edward. Ma mauvaise humeur était due à un grain de jalousie.

Se doutait-il de quelque chose?

Après tout la jalousie n'était-elle pas une preuve d'amour ?

Et enfin Jessica et Angela restaient souvent ensemble, comme des exclu de la société. Leurs activités préférés étaient déblatéré des mensonges sur moi dans leur blog et me lancer des regards noirs et venimeux.

J'étais allongé dans mon lit en pleine lecture de Macbeth. Je n'étais pas vraiment plongés dans ma lecture mais plutôt ailleurs.

J'avais prévu une tenue pour la fête mais pas du tout dans les normes d'Alice et sa réaction me faisait peur.

Soudain quelqu'un tambourina à ma porte.

- Bella, cria une voix fluette.

- Alice que fais-tu là!

Elle entra à la volé.

- Je suis venue te préparer bien sûr.

- Rosalie s'en occupe et tu n'as pas une fête à organiser!

- J'ai fait le plus gros, Edward et Emmett s'occuperont du reste!

Rosalie entra à son tour chargée de plusieurs boites et instruments de torture (fer à lissée, maquillages etc..)

- Que comptes-tu mettre? Me demanda Alice menaçante.

Je lui montrais une tenue posée sur le lit.

- CA!

Elle secouait ma chemise violette et mon jean.

- Ben quoi?

Rosalie semblait amusée par la situation.

- C'est juste l'opposé de ce qu'on doit porter à une fête, me dit Rose.

- Heureusement je t'ai prévu une tenue.

Elle sortit et revint chargée de deux boites. Elle les posa aussi délicatement qu'elle pouvait.

- Alors je peux, fit-elle avec ses yeux de cocker.

- Je prends une douche et je suis à vous.

Elles sautèrent de joie.

- Bon viens Rose on va se préparer.

Un fois lavé, j'enfilais un jogging et un tee-shirt.

Rosalie et Alice en avaient profité pour se préparer mais n'avais pas encore mit leurs robes.

- Bon Rose occupe-toi de ses cheveux. Moi je fais ses ongles et son maquillage.

- Ok.

- Au faite Bella, tu vas avec qui au Bal des débutantes.

- Personne.

- Quoi?!

Elle lança un regard à Rosalie mais pour une fois elle avait l'air très sérieux.

- Mais tu vas être la reine du Bal des débutantes, tu es obligés d'y aller. C'est comme ça à chaque fois...

- Alice! On te trouvera un cavalier et que tu le veuilles ou non tu iras! Dis Rose très sûre d'elle.

- De toute façon il faut faire partie du Comité!

- Tu vas en faire partie!

- De toute façon vous ne me trouverais jamais de cavalier.

- On s'est déjà qui ira avec toi. Comme à chaque fois..,elle se tut comme si elle en vais trop dit.

Rosalie lui lança un regard énervé.

- Comme à chaque fois?

- Laisse Alice déraille.

- Parlons garçons, fit Alice pour changer de sujet.

- J'en connais un qui ne laisse pas indifférent notre petite Bella!

- Qui?

- Edward bien sûr!

- N'importe quoi.

- Et lui à l'air totalement amoureux!

- On est rien d'autre que de simples amis.

- Bien sûr!

- Mais oui.

- Mais Bella c'est flagrant. Les regards que vous vous lançais, toujours fourré ensemble. Quand il est loin de toi il est morne et près de toi rayonnant. Comme toi d'ailleurs.

- Bon je vais vous confier quelque chose, mais je ne veux pas que sa sorte d'ici!

- Promis! Firent-elles en même temps.

- Edwardmeplait, marmonnais-je;

- J'ai rienn compris!

- Articule.

- Il me plait!

- Tu comptes lui dire quand.

- Jamais.

- Il faudra bien le faire pourtant!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi!

- Ne t'inquiète pas Super Alice s'occupe de tout.

- Alice! La réprimandais-je.

- Bella arrête de gesticuler! J'essaye de te vernir les ongles.

- Et moi de te coiffer.

Je me calmais un peu, elles mirent un temps incalculable à s'occuper de moi. J'avais des fourmis dans les pieds à force de ne pas bouger.

- Bella fait nous une faveur.

- Laquelle!

- Regarde-toi dans le miroir seulement quand tu auras revêtus ta robe.

- D'accord, soupirais-je exaspéré.

Elles sortirent mettre elles aussi leurs robes.

J'ouvris la plus grosse des boites, une magnifique robe se trouvait à l'intérieur.

Elle était pêche, en mousseline, le bustier était couvert de perles étincelantes et arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Je l'enfilais prestement, essayant de ne pas me décoiffer.

Puis j'ouvris la boites à chaussures et la mon enthousiasme retomba d'un coup.

C'était une paire d'escarpin. Je les enfilais en rechignant quelque peu.

- Alice, Rose je suis prête!

Elles arrivèrent de leur démarche de danseuses.

- Bella tu es MAGNIFIQUE!

- SUBLIME!

- Vous le pensez vraiment?

- Oui.

- Tu t'es vu?

- Non.

Elles me tournèrent alors vers le miroir. Ce fut un choc!

Le maquillage était très léger, se concentrant sur mes yeux. Un simple de touche de mascara, eye-liner et crayon. Avec ça il ressortait encore plus que d'habitude.

Mes cheveux avait était brushés sur le côtés, tombant en boucles parfaites.

La robe me moulait le buste, la jupe, elle, s'épanouissait tranquillement jusqu'au-dessus du genou.

Je sautais dans les bras d'Alice et Rose tellement j'étais contente.

Puis je jetais un coup d'œil à leurs tenus.

Ma sœur en portait une noir qui moulait ses formes s'en faire vulgaire pour autant. Et Alice une violette en soie.

Le seul garçon de l'appartement apparus.

- Wha les filles!

- Bon allons-y on ne va quand même pas arriver en retard à ma propre fête.

Nous primes ensemble la limousine de Jasper. Qui tranquillement, à cause de nos habituelles bouchons, longés l'Upper East Side.

Nous nous garâmes devant une grande tour chic située aux abords de la ville.

Nous primes l'ascenseur privée qui menait à l'appartement et atterrîmes dans un grand hall d'entrée.

Alice nous conduisit dans une grande salle de réception, tous les meubles avaient été poussés contre les murs, ce qui laissait un large espace de danse.

Il y avait aussi un grand buffet ou plusieurs ponchs trônaient. Ainsi que des pizzas et autres encas.

Soudain une femme suivis par Emmett et Edward apparut.

C'était exactement la même que dans mes flash. Elle était très belle la peau pêche, des cheveux ondulés caramel et elle avait de grands yeux gris. Edward me reluqua de la tête au pied apparemment surpris. Emmett sauta dans les bras de Rose.

- Bonjour, fis la femme d'un ton chaleureux.

Nous lui rendîmes son salut.

- Vous êtes?

- Rosalie, la petite amie d'Emmett!

- Jasper, le petit ami d'Alice.

Ils retournèrent avec leurs partenaires respectifs.

- Et vous?

- Bella une amie.

- On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- En bien j'espère?

- Évidemment.

Elle lança un regard amusé à son fils qui rougissait.

- Je suis Esmée Cullen. La mère des jumeaux et du grizzly. Bon je dois y aller, vos chambres sont prêtes.

Elle partit me laissant le temps de réagir à la nouvelle. Pourquoi aurions besoin de chambres?

- Euh Alice j'ai raté un épisode?

- Nous vous restez tous les trois dormir ce soir et demain.

- Il faut que je repasse chez Jasper.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour prendre des affaires de rechanges et mes affaires de toilette.

- C'est fait!

- Quoi?!

- Tous à l'heure quand j'étais chez toi j'ai pris tes affaires.

Je laissais tomber, de toute manière avec Alice il n'était pas la peine d'argumenter. Je me souvins alors du message de ma mère.

- Rose je peux te parler deux secondes?

N'attendant pas sa réponse je la décollais d'Emmett.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Je l'emmenais à l'écart du groupe.

- Maman m'a envoyé un message.

Son expression se durcit quelque peu.

- Et que voulait-elle?

- Elle veut qu'on passe la voir demain.

- J'irais seule!

- Ah non je viens!

- Bella...

- Écoutes beaucoup de choses étranges se passent en ce moment!

- C'est à dire? Elle me dit ça mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle savait ce qui se passait.

- Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Mais en attendant je t'accompagne demain, après tout c'est à moi qu'elle a envoyé le message.

- Très bien.

- Génial.

- Au faite depuis tout à l'heure Edward te dévores du regard.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et nous rejoignîmes le groupe.

La lumière était désormais tamisée et la musique se déversait dans la pièce.

Les invités arrivèrent peu à peu. Je me mis à l'écart cherchant Edward du regard, quand soudain quelqu'un m'interpella.

C'était un garçon, il était très grand le teint mat, un regard de braise noir et les cheveux jais.

- Bella? Bella Swan?!

- Euh oui, comment il connaissait mon nom celui-là.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

- Non.

- Jacob Black!

Les souvenirs remontèrent à la surface. Jacob avait été mon meilleur ami et le seul pendant toute l'école primaire. Mais il était parti vivre à Londres au divorce de ses parents.

- Mais bien sûr! Oh Jake!

Je lui sautais dans les bras. Il me rendit mon étreinte manquant de me briser les os. Il avait maintenant une forte musculature, il avait vraiment changé.

- Peut plus respirer!

- Oh Bell's comme tu m'as manqué!

- Toi aussi! Tu connais Alice?

- Non Emmett! D'ailleurs je le cherche on y va à deux?

- Avec plaisir.

Sans y penser il me prit la main. Je rougissais quelque peu, ça me dérangeais pas tant que sa restait amical.

Nous cherchâmes dans la foule et trouvâmes enfin le groupe.

Ils parurent surpris de me voir à la main d'un garçon, ils me prennent pour une prude ou quoi!

Je fis les présentations et Jacob se mit à parler avec Jasper et Emmett.

Edward se renfrogna.

- Edward ça va?

- Très bien pourquoi! Son ton était dur.

- Non pour rien je pensais.

- Et bien tu penses mal !

Il partit soudain du groupe, je le suivais tachant de comprendre.

- Edward?

Je posais une main sur son épaule, il la rejeta violemment.

- Mais qu'es ce qui te prend!

Je commençais à mon tour à m'énerver.

- Bella arrêtes de me suivre comme un toutou! Tu es idiote ou tu le fais exprès!

Jacob se mêla à la conversation.

- Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça!

- Je dis ce que je veux!

- Écoutez stop! Je ne veux pas que ça tourne en dispute! Ne cherches pas à le comprendre Jacob, Cullen est du genre lunatique et blessant ! Laissons seul, il adore la solitude! Viens Jacob on va aller danser !

Je fis demi-tour, en lançant un regard noir Edward. Je pris la main de l'indien, ignorant les regards braqués sur nous, je l'emmenais vers la piste de danse.

Light up the world se déversant sur la piste. Je me déhanchais au rythme de la musique, pour une fois je me lâchais.

_Hey hey hey you and me__  
><em>_Keep on dancing in the dark__  
><em>_It's been__ tearing me apart__  
><em>_Never knowing what we are__  
><em>_Hey hey hey you and me__  
><em>_Keep on trying to play it cool__  
><em>_Now it's time to make a move__  
><em>_And that's what I'm gonna do_

J'éclatais de rire en voyant Jacob essayer de danser. La musique continua jusqu'à verser son dernier couplet.

_Let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_You gotta give up the fun and bite__  
><em>_I know that we've got the look alright__  
><em>_Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight__  
><em>_Let's light up the world tonight__  
><em>_You gotta give up the fun and bite__  
><em>_I know__ that we've got the look alright__  
><em>_Come on and light light light it up light it up tonight_

Jacob partis nous chercher deux verres de ponchs_._

- Tu vas intégrer quel lycée?

- St Jude.

- Un pensionnat pour garçons !

- Mon père dit que ça me détournera l'attention de mon passe-temps favoris.

- Les filles?

- Oui!

- Tu n'es qu'un Lover des bacs à sables.

Il me tira la langue.

Nous continuâmes à discuter se remémorant les bons moments passés.

Mais quelqu'un se jeta sur moi, m'agrippant les épaules. Pour mon grand malheur c'était Jessica.

- Bella! Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tu sais que je t'en voulais de rester avec Mike.

- Mais...

- Tu me l'as volés!

- Att..

- Pas grave c'est qu'un looser! Mais si jamais tu oses approcher d'Edward, mon nouveau petit copain! Là je vais m'énerver!

- Tu sors avec Edward!?

- Oui et il m'appartient alors pas touche!

Elle avait sa tête collait à la mienne, son haleine d'alcoolique m'agressait le visage. Jacob la décolla et m'emmena à l'écart.

- Bella ça va?

- Pas envie de parler. Je je j'y vais!

- Bella attends!

Trop tard j'entrais déjà dans la foule. Je trouvais Alice qui dansait avec Jasper.

- Alice ou se trouvent les chambres d'amis?

- Euh, pourquoi?

- Je ne me sens pas bien, je pense que je vais aller me coucher.

- Mais Bella..

- Dis-moi juste où elles sont!

- Attends je t'y emmène.

Elle m'emmena à l'étage. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas bien mes sentiments s'embrouiller.

- Bella ça va?

- Très bien.

- Oh je sais que tu vas mal!

- Pas envie de me confier ce soir!

Elle me conduisit dans une chambre au fond du couloir de l'étage.

Un sac était posé dessus c'était surement mes affaires. Je l'ouvris et en sortis une nuisette et mes affaires de toilette. Je filais dans la salle de bain. J'étais mal à l'aise avec la nuisette en soie noir, je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter sa.

Je repartis dans ma chambre et là se fut la peur de ma vie, Edward était assis sur mon lit.

Je m'assis par terre laissant mon rythme cardiaque revenir à la normale.

- Qu'es ce que tu fou ici! Dis-je d'un ton sec.

- C'est ma maison.

- Si tu veux bien sortir de là je voudrais dormir.

- Et si je ne veux pas!

Je m'approchais alors de la sortie.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je rentre chez moi!

- Dans cette tenue?

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis capable de faire pour avoir la paix!

- Oh si! Écoute Bella je voudrais..

- Pas d'excuses ni d'explications ce soir!

- Mais..

- Si c'est important tu n'as qu'à en parler à ta copine!

- De quoi tu parles?

- De Jessica, tu sors bien avec non?!

- Non mais ça va pas! Tu me vois avec cette greluche!

- Non pas vraiment, mais c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit!

- Et tu la crois!

- Bon ça va fais n'en pas un drame!

Nous nous regardions droits dans les yeux. Il s'approcha de moi, je luttais contre mon envie de lui sauter dessus et celle de le gifler.

Il prit mes joues dans ses mains et noya son regard dans le mien. Je frissonnais à son contact. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes joues n'avait jamais était aussi rouge. Il colla son front contre le mien.

- Edward j'en ai assez qu'on se dispute!

- Moi aussi!

Et là alors que le moment tant attendu aller arriver. Alice et Rose déboulèrent dans la chambre. Edward se délibéra vite de moi.

- Je crois qu'on dérange Rose?

Alors que j'allais les virer de la chambre, Edward me devança.

- Non, j'allais partir!

Et sans un geste ni une parole il partit.

Alice et Rose me sautèrent dessus.

- Raconte!

- On s'est égueulée!

- Pour changer, fit Rosa pleine de sarcasme.

- Tu l'as embrassé?

- Non!

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que vous êtes arrivé!

- Oh non on a tout gâché!

- Vous pouvez sortir je veux dormir?

- Bien sûr.

Elles repartirent. J'étais enfin seul. Je m'endormis soucieuse. Une question me bloquant l'esprit.

M'aimait-il ?

* * *

><p>Voilà ^^ Prochain chapitre rapidement :))<p> 


	9. Voyage dans le temps

**Pas le temps de répondre au reviews si je veux poster ! Bisous Bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

_**POV BELLA:**_

Je me réveillais en sursaut j'avais encore fais un rêve étrange.

Ca m'arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'était pas des rêves normaux, on aurait dit des flash back. Le plus curieux étant qu'ils se déroulaient aussi bien la nuit que le jour. Dans le dernier cas je me sentais emmené dans un autre lieu, une autre époque. Comme si c'était réel.

Je me voyais dans différents pays, continents, siècles mais ce qui ne changeait pas était que j'étais toujours dans la haute société.

Je voyais aussi d'autres personnes Edward, lui quasiment tout le temps, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper et d'autres personnes de mon lycée.

Mais ce n'étais pas la seul chose étrange que j'avais remarqué, des marques couleurs azur était apparut sur mes avants bras. Et j'avais une irrépressible envie de viande rouge.

Tous ses phénomènes se déroulaient depuis mon 17em anniversaire, donc depuis le 13 septembre.

Je n'en avais parlé à personne de peur de paraitre ridicule ou même folle.

J'avais le gorge sèche et elle me brulait, je descendis à la cuisine me servir un verre d'eau glacé pour calmer la brulure.

Mais même après avoir bus la douleur ne disparut pas. A l'intérieur du frigo se trouvait un paquet brun contenant de la viande.

Sans même m'en rendre compte je me jetais dessus, le sang coulant doucement dans ma gorge calma la douleur qui finit par disparaître.

La lumière de la cuisine s'alluma et quelqu'un apparut. C'était Esmée, je rougis de honte qu'allait-elle penser de moi.

Je devais avoir l'air d'une vrai folle, mon menton dégoulinant de sang, mes cheveux ébouriffés par ma courte nuit, mes yeux éclatés par le manque de sommeil et mes mains tremblante avec des chiquettes de viandes dedans.

- Et bien Bella, une petite fringale nocturne ?malgré la scène qui se déroulait elle gardait son grand sourire.

- Je...Euh...C'est pas...

- Si tu as encore faim, il y a de l'entrecôte dans le bas du frigo.

Elle se servit un verre de lait et repartit. J'étais sous le choc, elle m'avait trouvé à 4h du matin dans sa cuisine à manger de la viande cru et avait trouvé sa...normal.

Je nettoyais les traces de mon «gouté» et remontais me coucher.

Alors que je montais les escaliers, j'eus un nouveau flash.  
>J'étais en Égypte au temps des pharaons. J'étais dans l'ombre d'un palmier entrain de discuter avec Esmée.<p>

Nous portions toute deux des robes faites de lin et d'or, la mienne sertis de pierres précieuse.

Nous avions des perruques noires et nos yeux étaient soulignés de khôl.

Une autre jeune femme apparut vêtue et maquillés comme nous. Elle était plus petite, c'était Alice. Elle me fit une révérence, elle avait l'air surexcité (pour changer).

- Ma reine votre robe d'union est finit !

Je me réveillais soudain, assise dans les escaliers. Je devenais vraiment folle pensais-je. Je remontais dans la chambre d'amis toute pantelante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV EDWARD:<strong>_

Je marchais dans la rue en compagnie d'Emmett. J'étais soucieux et énervé.

- Je crois que Thalia ne se souviens pas de moi, dis-je un peu choqué.

- Mais calme toi, ça n'a débutais qu'il y a peine un mois.

- Mais moi je me souviens de tout!

- Toi ca a débutais en juin.

- Et si dans ce cycle elle brisait le lien.

- Tu dis ça à chaque cycle, fit-il exaspéré. Mais tu sais très bien que Thalia l'incorrompu et Gabriel le cœur pur sont toujours réunis.

- Oui mais hier elle a dansé avec ce type!

- Tu l'avais bien cherché en même temps.

- Hum.

- Bon j'ai faim, allez viens on va faire un petit tour à la boucherie. Car le petit Edward est encore trop jeune pour aller ailleurs.

- Ferme-la ! Dis-je à Emmett mon sourire de retour.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV BELLA:<strong>_

- Bella ! Bella!

Je grognais Alice venait de me réveiller en hurlant et ouvrant les rideaux.

- Quoi ! Fis-je énervé.

- Réveille-toi on va choisir ta tenue d'aujourd'hui.

- Alice je te hais!

- Je sais, elle ne paraissait pas le moins du monde vexé par cette remarque.

Elle tira mes couvertures et le coussin sous lequel je m'étais réfugié.

- Les filles je peux entrer ? Dis Rosalie de l'extérieur.

- Bien sur ! Lui répondit le lutin.

Elle entra et s'assit à côtés de moi, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Son regard s'attarda soudain sur mes bras et elle sortit en courant prétextant un coup de fil important à donner.

Je les regardais à mon tour et mes yeux faillirent sortir de ma tête. Ils étaient couverts de trainées azur, s'épanouissant en motif compliqués. Je me cachais sous les couvertures, paniqué.

- Alice, tu pourrais me mettre un haut à longue manche.

- Mais je voulais te mettre cette robe.

Elle tenait une robe violette à manche courte.

- Je t'en supplie! Je mettrais ce que tu veux mais je veux des longues manches!

Je frisais l'hystérie.

- D'accord. Bon tu vas mettre sa.

Elle me tendit une jupe noire ceinturé par un nœud et un haut bleu roy.

- Je te laisse te préparer.

Elle sortit et je pus enfin sortir de la couette. Non mais quelle galère, et si ça ne part pas je ne vais pas cacher mes avants bras indéfiniment.

Et puis il y avait cette sensation étrange, à chaque fois que j'avais un flash et bien j'avais l'impression de l'avoir vraiment vécu. Comme si j'avais eu plusieurs vies.

Et il y avait aussi Edward, je me sentais encore plus attiré par lui, il était comme ma moitié. Mon âme sœur ? Non ridicule!

Je ne voulais pas le reconnaître, mais les choses parlaient d'elles même.

J'étais follement et irrévocablement amoureuse d'Edward Cullen.

Son odeur fraiche, douce mais elle avait aussi quelque chose d'ancien. Comme un doux parfum que j'avais enfoui au fond de moi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV EDWARD:<strong>_

Je repartis rassasié, par les kilos de viande que je venais de manger.

- Rien ne vaut un bon rumsteck! Mais j'avoue avoir encre faim, dit Emmett.

- Après tous ce que tu as mangés!

- Sache que Olympos à toujours faim!

- J'avais remarqué! Dis-je en éclatant de rire suivis par celui d'Emmett.

* * *

><p><em><strong>POV BELLA:<strong>_

Je descendis les escaliers et partis dans la salle à manger d'où provenaient les voix.

Bella, Jasper, Alice dépêchez-vous de manger! Je vous ai pris un rendez-vous dans une heure.

Jasper et moi échangeâmes un regard d'incompréhension.

- Chez le docteur Pat? Questionna Alice qui semblait trouvé sa normal.

- Oui.

- Qui est le docteur Pat ? Demandais-je à mon tour.

- Une célèbre dermatologue.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous, y aller? Demanda Jasper.

Rosalie et Alice furent soudain gênées.

- Simple contrôle de routine.

- C'est parce que moi et Alice on a prévu un séjour à Beverly Hills et à cause de vos grains de beautés on préfère être sûr, lâcha d'une traite Rose.

- Mouai.

- Finissez de manger qu'on y aille.

Nous obtempérâmes et finirent de manger silencieusement. Je commençais à croire qu'on me cachait quelque chose.

Après le déjeuner nous primes la route pour aller chez le docteur Pat. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande tour de verre et de chrome au coin de la 5e avenue.

La salle d'attente était toute blanche, les sols étaient jonché de tapis à long poil, les murs carrelés d'un blanc immaculé, les tables laqués et il y avait aussi des canapé en cuir. On se serait crus dans un salon Californien.

Une infirmière m'emmena, me pesa et me prit la tension. Elle me tendit ensuite une blouse d'hôpital à enfiler.

Le Dr Pat était une femme sévère aux cheveux gris tirés en chignon strict. Elle me fit m'allonger et observa mes marques bleues. Suivant chaque trait du doigt.

-Avez-vous des vertiges ?

- Parfois.

- Avez-vous des rêves éveillés, comme des flash?

- Oui.

- Quand êtes vous née?

- Le 13 septembre 1994.

- Tout à fait dans les temps, marmonna-t-elle.

- Pardon?

Elle m'ignora et continua.

- Je vous donner une crème pour masquer les marques. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est normal.

- D'accord.

- Je vous reverrais dans deux semaines. Vous serez surement….

- Je serais quoi?

Elle me tendit une crème et me congédiât.

Je rejoins Rose qui lisait une magasine sur l'un des canapés.

- Alors elle ta prescrit une crème ?

- Oui.

- Bon assis toi. Alice et Jasper ne devraient pas tarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous repartions.

- Alice tu peux dire à ton chauffeur de nous déposer chez ma mère.

- Vous rentrez ?

- Elle veut que l'on passe la voir.

- Ah Si seulement il n'y avait pas Charlie.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

- Je ne l'aime pas et je ne le vois jamais. Et Rosalie tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Effectivement.

Je me trouvais désormais devant ma maison. Je n'osais pas sonner, Rose souffla un bon coup et le fis à ma place. Ce fut Diana qui nous accueilli avec de grands éclats de joie.

Elle nous conduisit dans le grand salon, rien n'avait changé.

Ma mère apparut devant moi en tenue décontractée.

- Vous êtes venus!

- Comme tu vois, dis Rose une voix plein de sarcasme.

- Il faut que vous reveniez à la maison!

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, fit ma sœur.

- Oh Eris.. Euh Rosalie tu sais très bien pourquoi.

- Moi je suis là et Carlisle revient demain, il a quitté le conclave plus tôt.

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ? Demandais-je.

Elles m'ignorèrent et continuèrent.

- Rhéa m'a téléphoné, mais tu dois le savoir je suppose.

- Rhéa ? Fis-je.

- Bien sur ! Répliqua Rose.

- Elle y sera plus en sécurité.

- Il ne reste plus qu'elle et Orion les autres ont retrouvé la mémoire.

- Seul Olympos pourra t'aider s'il y a un problème.

- Nous n'aurions pas cette discutions si David n'était pas là!

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi il est là!

- Je veux bien qu'elle et moi rentrions, mais il y a une condition.

- Laquelle?

- Il part.

- Bien! Si c'est le seul moyen.

- C'est le seul.

- Vous arrivez quand?

- Demain soir! Cette nuit nous dormons encore chez Alice, demain nous passons chez Carlisle et nous viendrons après.

- A demain alors.

- Bella viens on y va!

Je n'avais absolument rien compris de l'échange qu'avais eu ma sœur et ma mère.

A part que demain je reviendrais revivre chez moi.

Mais il y avait quelque chose d'étrange j'avais entendu des prénoms : Rhéa, Orion, Olympos et Eris. Et je savais à qui il était associé Rhéa était Esmé, Orion: Jasper, Olympos: Emmett, et Eris: Rosalie.

Ma vie devenait de plus en plus bizarre.

Nous repartîmes chez Alice, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans le salon. Les garçons étaient absorbés par un match de base-ball et Alice se limait les ongles appuyé sur Jasper.

Il y avait un piano dans le coin, je l'observais avec intérêt. Sa faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pu en jouer. Depuis que j'avais quitté le domicile familial en fait.

- Tu en joues?

Esmé était apparu, à mes côtés et je remarquais non sans embarras que les autres me fixaient.

- Un peu.

- Et elle chante aussi, elle a un don, fis une Rose enjoué.

- On le sait tous ça, répliqua Emmett. Aïe!

Rosalie venait de lui mettre une claque derrière la tête.

- Tu pourrais nous jouer quelque chose? Demanda Esmé.

- S'il te plait Bella, dis Alice avec ses yeux de cocker.

- Chante celle que j'adore, renchérit Rosalie.

- Euh ben d'accord.

Je m'avançais gêné vers le piano. Je caressais les touches et la mélodie m'envahit. Je me mis à chanter, et ce fut comme si j'étais au 7e ciel. Edward vint s'accouder à l'instrument provocant mes rougissements.

I know I can't take one more step towards you  
>Cause all that's waiting is regret<br>And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
>You lost the love<br>I loved the most

And I learned to live, half alive  
>And now you want me one more time<p>

And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' round leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're gonna catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<p>

La salle disparut, l'époque changea mais je chantais toujours en pianotant.

Nous étions au 18e siècle à Paris. Edward était toujours accouder au piano et les autres continuaient de me regarder. Mais tous étions tous habillé différemment.

Les garçons avaient des costumes de l'époque et des perruques à rouleaux poudrés. Et les filles des robes à panier avec des perruques bouffantes poudrées.

Mon corsage me serrait mais j'arrivais quand même à respirer avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Edward me souriait et moi je continuais à chanter. Mais ce n'était plus Jar of heart mais un air plus ancien qui ressemblais à une valse.

Je fermais mes paupières et quand je les ré-ouvris j'étais de retour au 21e siècle.

Edward avait troqué son costume pour une chemise kaki et un jean et sa perruque pour sa tignasse bronze.

Je tenais ma dernière note et une seconde plus tard j'eus droit à de chaleureux applaudissements.

- Whoa Bella! Fit Alice.

- Tu sais Edward chante et joue aussi, dit Esmé.

- C'est vrai ? Dis-je en fixant le concerné.

- Euh..oui, il était aussi gêné que moi les minutes précédentes.

- Faites nous un duo! Dit Rose au anges.

- Oui, allez pas question de répliquer, termina Alice.

- Bon Alice choisis la chanson!

Elle vint et nous chuchota un titre à l'oreille.

- Je joue ? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui.

Il s'assit à mes côtés sur le tabouret et nous débutâmes.

Face to face and heart to heart  
>We're so close yet so far apart<br>I close my eyes I look away  
>That's just because I'm not okay<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong<p>

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we always, always, always be pretending

How long do I fantasize  
>Make believe that it's still alive<br>Imagine that I am good enough  
>And we can choose the ones we love<br>But I hold on, I stay strong  
>Wondering if we still belong,<p>

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we always, always, always be

Keeping secrets safe  
>Every move we make<br>Seems like no ones letting go  
>And it's such a shame<br>Cause if you feel the same  
>How am I supposed to know?<p>

Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
>Reach out underneath and tear down all the walls<br>Will we ever have our happy ending?  
>Or will we forever only be pretending?<br>Will we always, always, always be  
>Will we always, always, always be<p>

Je fus de nouveau transporté dans une autre époque. Début 20em en Angleterre.

Nous chantions ensemble, nos voix se mariant à la perfection. Nous nous regardions, nos yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Le monde qui nous entourait avait disparu nous laissent seul.

Les applaudissements me firent revenir sur terre, à Manhattan.

Alors que moi et les filles nous apprêtions à aller regarder un film. Edward m'interpella.

Peut-être allait-il enfin parler d'hier soir.

- Bella, il y a quelqu'un dans le hall pour toi.

Il avait l'air énervé.

- Qui ? Fis-je étonné.

- Le gars d'hier soir, marmonna-t-il.

- Jacob?

- Oui celui-là.

Je me dirigeais vers l'entrée. Edward me suivait de près comme si il craignait pour ma sécurité.

Jacob se tenait dans le hall, chancelant.

- Bella il faut absolument que je te parle, me dit-il.

- C'est grave? Lui demandais-je en voyant son air désespéré.

- Ça dépend comment on le prend.

Il ne marchait pas droit et se retenait de rire alors que son expression disait tout le contraire.

Il était ivre!

- Jacob tu as bu?

- Un peu.

- C'est à dire?

- Un, deux, trois , quatre je sais plus.

- Jacob! Le réprimandais-je.

- Bella viens avec moi, me dit-il.

Il me prit le bras et m'emmena contre mon gré.

- Mais lâche-moi!

- Lâche là tout de suite!

Edward avait une expression glaciale.

Ils se fustigèrent et me tirèrent chacun de leurs côtés. Je me dégageais d'un coup de mes deux assaillants, j'étais rouge de colère.

Mais lâchez-moi espèce d'abrutis!

Bella, fit un Edward désarçonné.

Je rejoignis les filles plus qu'énervé.

Non mais pour qui ils se prenaient ces deux idiots, je n'étais quand même pas un objet.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre très rapidement ! Il est déjà écrit ! ^^<strong>

**Une reviews please ? **


	10. Le comité

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews! MERCI MERCI MERCI! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

J'avais atterris dans un immense bureau richement décoré.

Je tournais le dos à deux personnes, Rosalie et Alice. J'avais le regard braqué sur la fenêtre devant moi, me dévoilant Venise dans toute sa splendeur.

Nous portions toute les trois des robes à crinoline. Alice une jaune pâle, Rosalie une mauve et moi une verte bouteille avec rose bordeaux brodés.

- Êtes-vous sûr que c'en était un ? Me demanda Alice une once de peur dans la voix.

- Certaine, lui répondis-je calme.

Les preuves parle d'eux même Héméra mais ne nous énervons pas trop. Attendons que l'épreuve du sang se déroule, dit Rosalie.

- Que devons-nous faire ? Quémanda Alice.

- Héméra convoquez le conclave immédiatement et Eris faites savoir que le procès aura lieu demain.

- Bien! Dit Alice

Elle s'empressa de sortir pour remplir sa tâche. Je finis par me retourner Rosalie était toujours là, un air grave sur le visage.

- Si ça en est un, ça veut dire qu'il est revenu.

- Ou qu'il s'apprête à le faire.

- Mais et la dernière guerre, je croyais que nous l'avion fais disparaître.

- C'est une grande force maléfique, une seul guerre n'est pas suffisante pour la faire disparaitre totalement.

Les murs commencèrent à disparaître. Remplacé par des murs lin, j'étais de retour chez Alice.

Mon front couvert d'une sueur froide, j'avais horriblement mal aux dents et mes marques aux avants bras brillaient.

J'allumais la lumière et pris le tube de crème sur le table de chevet.

Je l'appliquais sur mes marques et elles finirent par s'estomper, disparaissant presque.

Je partis me préparer, emportant la tenue que m'avait préparé mon lutin surexcité préféré. Un petit pull en cachemire bleu marine et un chino camel.

Je laissais mes boucles brunes dégringolait, me débattant un peu avec ma frange. Une touche de mascara et une touche de correcteur pour masquer les poches violette en dessous de mes yeux.

Elle était dû au peu de sommeil que j'avais ses dernier temps.

La nuit dernière j'avais encore eu une pulsion qui m'avait poussé à descendre manger de la viande cru.

C'était un besoin, il me contrôlait, il était plus fort que ma raison.

Dans le frigo j'avais trouvé un paquet brun avec un mot.

« Au cas où

tu aurais une

petite faim

nocturne.

E»

Hier soir Edward et Jacob avaient faillis se battre. Mais Emmett les avait séparés à temps.

Edward avait tenté toute la soirée de s'excuser, j'avais accepté seulement quand il avait promis me laissait jouer avec son piano autant que je voudrais.

Et je m'en étais pas privés, il m'avait confié avoir écrit un petit morceau en mon honneur.

J'avais pris une teinte pivoine et l'avait tanné pour qu'il me le joue.

Il avait finis par céder en voyant mon air de chien battu, empruntés à Alice.

Quand j'entendis la mélodie, j'étais persuadé de l'avoir déjà entendus.

Comme une ancienne, mélodie, une berceuse oublié. Caché au fin fond de mon esprit.

Quand la dernière note retentit une larme s'échappa de mon iris.

Il croisa alors mon regard, nos yeux plongés les uns dans les autres.

Nous étions en symbiose totale.

Ma fin de journée se serait pas tout aussi bien si je n'avais pas repensée à la veille au soir ou j'avais faillis l'embrasser.

Depuis il n'avait fait aucune allusion à cette scène et n'avait pas montré le besoin d'en parler. Ça m'avait blessé mais je ne lui en avais pas fait part.

Aujourd'hui je regardais de ma fenêtre, Manhattan. Comme dans mon rêve j'étais plongé dans la contemplation de la ville.

J'étais soucieuse, dans la conversation que ma sœur et ma mère avait eue la veille.

J'en avais compris que Carlisle revenais aujourd'hui, que j'irais le voir et qu'ensuite je rentrerais chez ma mère.

Une chanson me revint à l'esprit, une qui passait dans l'un de mes dessins animés quand j'étais petite.

Comme le monde me semble grand

Quand je voyage dans le temps!

Il me semble que ma vie change.

Comme se rêve me semble étrange,

Et pourtant je l'entreprends se beau voyage dans le temps!

Des images me reviennent,

Comme un souvenir tendre.

Une ancienne ritournelle, autrefois en décembre.

Je me souviens il me semble des moments que l'on passait ensemble.

Je retrouve dans un sourire la flamme de mes souvenirs.

(Anastasia)

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

- Entrez, fis-je en sortant de mes pensées.

Edward apparut sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah c'est toi Edward.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, j'avais remarqué qu'il le faisait quand il était préoccupé. Il s'avança vers moi. Nous étions maintenant côte à côte, observant l'Upper East Side de la baie vitré.

- Le bleu te va superbement bien, fit-il au bout d'une longue minute.

- Merci!

Je rougissais surprise par ce compliment

- Alors ça n'a pas était trop dur de supporter Alice.

- Non elle m'a paru étonnement calme.

- Tu l'apprécie beaucoup.

- Oh oui! Il faut dire que je me suis beaucoup attaché aux Cullen. Même si l'un d'entre eux, ma donnée du fil à retordre.

- Et lequel? Me demanda-t-il amusé.

Nous étions face à face, un air malicieux dans les yeux.

- Il est grands, il a une tignasse bronze, des yeux verts et il est très séduisant.

En prononcent ces derniers mots je ne pus, empêcher ms rougissements à revenir de plus belle.

- Séduisant ?! Il paraissait heureux de mon audace.

- Oui! Et toi que penses-tu des Swan?

- Je les apprécie beaucoup. Même si l'une d'entre eux m'a donné du fil à retordre.

- Et laquelle?

- Brune, les yeux chocolats, taille moyenne, elle rougit souvent et elle est très très très belle.

- Oh.

Il approcha son visage du mien, caressant d'une main ma joue.

Et là que le moment tant attendu allez se dérouler, la porte s'ouvrit à la volé!

- Bella il est temps d'y aller ! Dit une Rosalie pressé.

- Tu permets!

- Oh tu auras tout le temps de revoir Edward plus tard!

Elle me prit mon poignet.

- Mais..., tenta de protester Edward.

- Et toi tu reverras Bella, je te la ramène vivante demain ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pendant que je lançais un regard d'excuse à Edward.

J'en avais assez de toujours être couper à ce moment-là! La prochaine fois, s'il y en a une, je verrouillerais les portes.

Nous fîmes nos au revoir à la famille Cullen et partîmes retrouver Carlisle.

Il lisait un journal assit dans un canapé.

Je lui sautais littéralement dessus heureuse de le revoir. Il me rendit mon étreinte surpris.

- Oh Carlisle c'était long sans toi!

- Doucement Bella, s'amusa-t-il.

Je me reculais le feu aux joues. Il fit une chaleureuse bise à Rose et une accolade masculine et paternelle à Jasper.

Je partis faire mes valises aidées par Jasper. Rosalie resta elle devait discuter, d'un sujet important avec mon oncle.

Après quelques minutes et quelques chuchotements étouffés, Carlisle apparut sur le pas de la porte. Il avait l'air soucieux.

- Jasper fais tes valises aussi.

- Pourquoi?! Demanda mon cousin interloqué.

Nous nous installons provisoirement chez Renée.

- Pourquoi?! Redemanda-t-il deux fois plus interloqué.

- Tu comprendras plus tard, dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Pour combien de temps?

- Une, deux, trois semaines ce n'est pas encore défini.

- Bien.

Jasper savait que quand son père affichait cet air-là, il n'était même pas la peine de répliquer ou de chercher à comprendre.

Il repartit mon cousin et moi nous lançâmes un regard inquiet.

- Mais que se passait-il à la fin!

- Trop de choses étranges se passent en ce moment, fis-je.

- Tu trouves aussi,

- Oui, répondis-je étonné.

- Bell's je voulais te parler d'un truc. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour un fou. Et n'en parle à personne, même Alice n'est pas au courant.

- Quoi, Jasper? Dis-moi, tu sais très bien que tu peux compter sur moi.

- Pour te résumer la situation. En ce moment j'ai des flashes, comme des rêves mais éveillé. Et le plus étrange c'est qu'ils ont l'air vraiment réel. Comme si je le vivais. La dernière fois j'étais à mon cours de français et je n'avais pas révisé, mais j'ai réussi l'interro haut la main comme si je parlais couramment la langue.

- Et je suppose que dans tes flashes tu te retrouves dans des époques différentes, que la viande cuite t'insupporte et que tu préfères la manger cru. Je suppose aussi que des marques bleues sont apparues sur tes avants bras.

- Comment tu le sais!

- Il m'arrive exactement la même chose.

Nous entendîmes les pas de Rose dans le couloir.

- Bon on en reparle plus tard. Je vais préparer mes valises, chuchota-t-il.

Alors comme ça cela arrivait aussi à Jasper.

Une solution pouvait être éliminé d'office, je n'étais pas folle.

C'était de plus en plus étrange.

Je n'avais pratiquement que des vêtements et des livres, mais le tout remplissait quand même 2 valises et un sac.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de la quantité de choses que j'avais emporté, au fur et à mesure. Rose en aurait surement plus. Le tout ajouté au affaire de Jasper et de mon oncle, prendrais surement beaucoup de place.

J'étais quand même contente de rentrer, en plus il n'y aurait plus Charlie.

Le chauffeur commença à descendre tous nos bagages, jusqu'à la voiture.

Je m'assis avec Jasper sur le canapé et Carlisle et Rose eux prirent place devant nous.

Il tira quelque chose de sa poche.

- Vous avez reçu ça.

Il nous tendit à moi et Jasper deux enveloppes.

Elle était blanche, impeccable. Un blason était dessiné à la place du timbre.

Il représentait un S et un B entrelacés.

La seul inscription présente sur l'enveloppe était «_Isabella Marie Swan_», écrit d'une écriture parfaite.

Je l'ouvris désireuse d'en savoir plus, à l'intérieur se trouvait une lettre écrite à la main.

Mlle Swan,

Nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi nos membres cette année.

Votre venu est très attendu. J'espère que vous répondrez

Positivement à cette missive. Si oui les réunions se dérouleront chaque lundi de

18h à 19h30 précise. Si vous acceptez de faire paris du comité, merci de

bien vouloir porter les écussons, au lycée comme aux réunions.

Il est aussi préférable d'ajouter qu'après avoir accepter aucune

absence ne sera tolérer.

A moins d'avoir une très bonne excuse.

En espérant vous voir lundis.

Sincère Salutations

Cordélia Van Allen

Présidente du Comité

Je secouais l'enveloppe et plusieurs écussons tombèrent. Il était identique que le blason présent sur l'enveloppe.

Alors comme ça j'étais admise au Comité.

Le Comité était en fait, une sorte de club d'étudiant, très sélecte. Ou seuls quelques étudiants étaient choisis.

Rosalie et Emmett en faisait partis, ce dernier c'était vu contacter dès son arrivée.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'on y faisait, les membres étant tenus au secret.

Ca le rendait mystérieux, j'avais souvent tanné Rose pour quelle m'explique. Ma curiosité me perdra un jour, mais elle avait toujours refusée.

Des que quelqu'un portait le blason il était considéré comme populaire et faisait partie de l'élite du lycée.

Je n'aurais jamais cru recevoir cette lettre un jour. Et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y aller.

Je suis sûr qu'on y préparait le bal des débutantes, car les 5 élus en faisait toujours partis. Et passer une heure et demie à se crêpé le chignon et à parler froufrou ne m'intéressait pas le moins du monde.

Mais si je refusais, je serais encore plus impopulaire que maintenant et mon refus serait certainement interprété comme un affront.

Jasper était éberlué par sa lettre. Je me tournais vers Carlisle et vit qu'un demie sourire c'était dessiné sur son visage.

- Vous êtes bien évidemment obligé d'y aller, dit-il d'un ton calme.

- Mais la lettre stipule que nous avons le choix, répliqua mon cousin.

- La lettre peut-être mais moi et Renée en avons décidé autrement, fit-il toujours aussi calme.

Nous fîmes une mine déconfite.

- Ce n'est pas si grave il y aura moi, Emmett, Alice et Edward, intervint Rose.

En prononçant le nom d'Edward elle avait appuyé son regard sur moi, espérant surement que ça pouvait peser sur la balance. Et bien évidemment je le prenais en compte.

- Les jumeaux on était accepté ?! Demanda Jazz.

- Oui, fit son père.

Alors que j'allais répliquer le chauffeur arriva.

- La voiture est prête.

Mon oncle hocha la tête et mis fin à la discutions.

- Vous irez, fit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Je réfléchis tout le chemin. Comment allais-je supporter ces gosses de riches égocentriques et imbus de leurs personnes pour la plupart ?

Passait une heure à débattre lequel de Versace ou de Chanel était la meilleur marque.

Déjà qu'entendre Alice en parler 5 minutes m'excéder, une heure et demie c'était au-dessus de mes forces, comment allias-je survivre.

Mais au moins j'aurais mes amis avec moi. Je me demandais d'ailleurs somment les Cullen y était entré c'était un club très fermé, seul les anciens de Carmel y était admis.

Même s'il y avait quelque fois des exceptions.

Je sortis avec difficulté le sujet de mon esprit pour me concentrer sur des choses plus importantes, comme mon ré-emménagement chez moi.

La grande porte en chêne massif de ma demeure était ouverte et les bagages se faisaient réceptionner.

Ma maison datait du 19e siècle, elle avait était construite dans le style français de l'époque. C'était une propriété Swan transmis de génération en génération.

Les pièces étaient un mélange d'ancien et de nouveau ce qui lui donnait un coté très classe.

Ma chambre, par exemple, était très grande. Les murs était tous peints d'une couleur différentes, l'un était gris, l'autre violet, le suivant turquoise et le dernier blanc laqué.

Les meuble était récent mais leur découpe en courbe et la découpe du bois leurs donnaient un air ancien.

Mais leurs couleurs et leurs peintures laquées montrait une tout autre époque.

Il y avait aussi les ancienne photo familiale allant de la couleur, passant par le noir et blanc et finissant par le sépia.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se retrouver chez soi.

Après avoir rangé mes affaires je descendis. Ma mère et Rose se toisaient d'un air désappointé.

- Ah Bella tu es là! Fit ma mère en détachant son regard de ma sœur. Ce n'est plus Gary qui t'emmènera au lycée.

- Quoi! Et pourquoi?!

- Quelqu'un a gentiment proposé de t'y emmener et pour ta sécurité c'est mieux.

- Qui? Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin d'être protégé.

- Oh cesse de faire l'enfant.

- Je ne veux pas y aller avec cet inconnu!

- Tu en es sur?

- Certaine!

- Très bien je vais donc dire à Edward que tu ne veux pas de lui.

- EDWARD?! Hurlais-je presque.

- Oui, Edward Cullen.

- En fait c'est bon, ça ira.

Je devin rouge pivoine et Rose et Jasper éclatèrent de rire, pendant que ma mère souriait.

- Tu as reçu t'as lettre d'admission?

- Oui.

- Je tiens à ce que tu t'y présente. Tu iras n'es-ce pas ?

- Euh..oui.

- Bien.

- Protection?! Edward?! Comité?! Jasper qui a la même chose que moi ?!

Décidément rien ne tournait rond en ce moment.

* * *

><p>J'ai terminé d'écrire cette fiction, il me reste 13 chapitres à posté aprés celui ci! :)) Un chaque vendredi!<p> 


End file.
